All Grown Up
by daddynaz
Summary: Ruu has accidentally drank some growth formula and now he is the same age as Miyu and Kanata. Waiting for the remedy, Kanata, Miyu and Wannya want to make sure that the alien teen would get good and happy experiences before he turns back into an infant.
1. Chapter 1: I wish I could Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own D!3

The events of this story are set between the Manga/Anime series. I'll try to make everyone in character and I'll try to make this story short. This chapter focuses on Ruu's point of view as a baby so I wasn't being descriptive on everything that people do or things look around him. Enjoy. XD

Chapter One: I wish I coud Talk

"You forgot to wake me up again!"

"Hey I told you not to stay up all night watching those stupid shows!"

"And I told you I dont want to miss any of those shows and you promised that you would wake me up!"

"What are you talking about, I didn't PROMISED you nothing. I stuck out my toungue at you, remember?"

"One of these days, I really hope you'd bite that thing off!"

"You know, all of this talking you could just use it to get ready for school quicker because you are getting us late."

_Here we go again. It's another Monday morning in the Saionji Temple. Mama and Papa are fighting yet again. For quite sometime that me and my sitter pet Wanya stayed here, I still grow weary of my "parents" arguing all the time. Wanya keeps telling me that Papas and Mamas do argue sometimes but my "parents" keep going at it most of the time. Wanya says its how my Mama and Papa show that they care for each other but sometimes I wonder if they really do. Maybe I should cry again to get them stop biting each others head off._

"WAHHH AHHHH! WAHHHH!"

"Oh no, master Ruu… please don't cry."

"Oh now you done it, dummy-head."

"Hey don't call me dummy-head, you dummy-head"

"Listen Ruu, you really should stop crying all the time. You're the man of the house next to me and real men don't cry, alright?"

"Uhhhh…."

"I'm sorry Ruu. Your Papa is just being mean again to Mama. We'll bring you something good after school alright. Here is your bottle. I was still able to make you one with that box of milk I found on the counter. It's probably one of those milk brands that Wanya ordered from Universal Delivery"

"Daaa!"

"You hear that, master Ruu? Miss Miyu and Sir Kanata are just going through their morning routine."

"Hey Blondie! Get your behind in the gear or I'll leave you behind!"

"Alright already!"

_I saw mama and papa went through the door and onto the long stairs down. I float over there to see them off. Wanya followed closely._

_Mama always says to me that Papa is a meany. It means that Papa is doing and saying bad things to Mama that makes her feel sad. Why is Papa being a meany, I always wanted to ask Mama that. _

_Mama is very pretty and she has very long yellow hair. She is really nice an I like her smile. Everytime she comes home, she always carries me and hugs me. She is really soft and I like that too. Mama smells really nice. Mama always plays with me. Wanya says that Mama is a caring person._

_Papa is… well Papa is… uhh… papa has short brown hair. He doesn't smile often and he looks gruff. Everytime he comes home, he just holds my hand or just pats me on my head. He does try to hold me but only when I float over to him or when he feels like it. Papa doesn't like it when I cry. Papa is not glowy like Mama. Wanya says that Papa is not really bad because Papa makes all the big decisions and he takes good care of us. _

_Papa can be really scary. There was one time when Mama broke one of his "toys" and Papa got really mad at Mama. I was even afraid to come near him because I can feel his anger. I don't want Papa to be scary so I tried to fix his "toy" and showed it to him. Papa just smiled and pat my head. Mama soon came over and said sorry. Papa smiled a little and things were okay again._

_I see Papa likes to make fun at Mama. I hear Papa calls Mama some names. Wanya sometimes makes up for Papa being mean and scary. Wanya says that even though Papa acts mean and scary to Mama, Papa does care for Mama in his own way. I just don't see "it"… you know… Papa's own way._

"Kanata wait up! These stairs are a little slippery than usual!"

"Shut up and be careful then!"

_Papa is strong and tough. Wanya says that Papas have to be very strong and tough because a Papa is the head of a family must always care and protect it. I know Papa is strong and tough but I still don't like it that Papa likes to make Mama sad. Wanya is not even sure anymore if Papa does it for fun or on purpose but Wanya insists that Papa is just being Papa. _

"Kanata!"

"Miyu!"

_I looked over to the stairs and I see Mama slipped up on the stairs on her way down. Papa is right in front her. Papa sees her fall down and Papa reaches for her hand and grabs Mama into Papa's body closely . There are still a lot of steps before they land on the ground. Papa and Mama could get hurt._

_I rushed in and used my powers to make them float a little. I was able to make Papa's feet land gently at the bottom of the stairs. Papa is carrying mama, one arm around Mama's legs and one arm around her body. Mama's arms are around Papa's neck. _

"You alright, Miyu?"

"That was really frightening, but I guess Im okay."

"I really thought we were done for but we lamded safely on the ground."

"It must have been Ruu then."

_I rushed into them to see them if they really are fine. Papa and Mama are so close that it made me smile big. Maybe I should make them fall from the stairs more often. _

"Miss Miyu! Sir Kanata! Are you two alright?"

"Were fine Wanya, thanks. I was able to caught Miyu mid-air but my mind went blank on what to do next."

"Thank goodness Ruu saw us off and used his powers to hover us safely here."

"Daaa!"

_Papa is still not putting down Mama. I don't want to be the one to remind him. I like what I see. Its rare for me to see Papa on his good side. Papa did caught Mama. Papa protected Mama from falling. If Papa could fly like those people from Mama's shows, Papa is a hero. Mama's hero. _

_Papa looks at Mama with glee. I can see that Papa is relieved that Mama is safe on his arms. Mama looks at Papa with a smile. I can see that Mama is happy that Papa caught her on his arms. Papa and Mama are so red right now._

_I really wish that Mama and Papa are like this everytime. I don't want to resort to forcing Mama and Papa to like each other again just like the time I did when Mama and Papa took me to the mall by sticking Mama and Papa's faces together._

_Wait a minute. Where did Mama's smile go?"_

"Kanata! Why are you grabbing my breast?"

"What breast? Your body composition is just like mine so don't flatter your self."

"Oh yeah? Then let me go already, you jer…"

_Did Papa just dropped Mama on the solid ground? Noooo… Papa…poor Mama…_

"Owww! You should have just let me fall off those stairs if you're just gonna do that to me, you jerk!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, quit blabbering and we're already late for first period."

_Before I knew it, Mama and Papa are gone. I can still hear Mama shouting at Papa from a distance. My "parents" are odd. I wish there was a way for me to give them a piece of my mind, other than crying and pouting._

"Atleast we were able to see quite an interesting show, right Master Ruu? Let's go back.'

"Daaa!"

_Wanya walked forward and began to go up those stairs while I float behind. _

"You really shouldn't worry yourself. Miss Miyu and Sir Kanata may have their short comings but do believe me that they do care for each other.

"….."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to mention to them that I received this "All Grown Up" formula from Universal Delivery by mistake.

"What does it do?"

"Well if I translated this box's descriptions right, if you happen to drink this then you will grow up, have a body and have the cognitive mindset of an earthling teenager."

"Wow, the stuff they make these days. Wanya, can you get me some new clothes?"

"Sure Master Ruu. Why? You made a no-no or something?… Wait"

_Wanya stopped right in front of me. Wanya is still facing against me and still has no clue…_

"Who am I talking to anyw…AAAYYYYYYYY!! MASTER RUU..."

_I waved at Wanya to say hello. There I was, standing in my own two bare feet with straps of m yformer baby clothes still clinging on to me. Oh, im still in my diapers and I'm having a hard time keeping them on. Well you know, because I'm…_

"YOU'RE ALL GROWN UP!!"

"Yeah I know, Hi. About those new clothes? It's a little chilly out here."

Author's Note:

Sorry for all that. I really wanted all the italics sound like a baby would think and say. I have this plot rambling on my mind for sometime and I just want it to let it out so I can sleep better at night.


	2. Chapter 2: I want to meet my Folks

Disclaimer: I own D

Disclaimer: I own D!3

Chapter 2: I Want to Meet my Folks

_Well Wanya is losing it a little... maybe a little more. Afterall I was a baby a minute before and then all of the sudden I am standing erect on my own two feet. My baby clothes wont suit me anymore naturally so here we are inside Papa's room. Wanya was hesitant to go through Papa's stuff but he was able to persuade himself to risk it all because one, this is somewhat an emergency and two, I am the same body size as Papa. It is odd when I heard Wanya say me and Papa are slimmer than Mama. I wonder what that means._

"Here you go Master Ruu. Take these and try them on."

"A white shirt and a brown cargo shorts. They are fine but I feel kinda weird wearing Papa's underpants."

"We have to make due, Master Ruu. I am amazed that you know what those clothes are. You got a smart mind of a teenager just like the box said."

"So do you have a speech prepared for Mama and Papa?"

"I still do not know what to say to them. Maybe I will just tell them how exactly this fiasco happened."

"Don't worry, Wanya. I will help you explain."

"Really, Master Ruu?"

"Of course. Besides, I always wanted to talk fluently to Mama and Papa. There is a lot of things that I want to say to them and a lot of things explained to me when I was a baby."

"Miss Miyu and Sir Kanata wont be back after 3 PM. I do not want us to go outside for now because that would Sir Kanata might say. How about we take a good tour of the Saionji Shrine, then?"

"Sure. There are some things around this place that I really want to understand."

(After school, Kanata and Miyu are walking back home. Kanata sees Miyu holding a paper bag. He is not really the nosy type but he sense the need to have some conversation with his female housemate.)

"Hey Miyu, what you got there?" Kanata asks Miyu.

"Oh this?" Miyu holds up the bag. "Aya lent me some of her fiction books. I want to read some stories to Ruu tonight."

Kanata scratches his head. "Oh no, not those again. Have you forgot the mess we were when we were sucked in to those story books of yours?"

"Trust me, this is just going to be a normal bed time story telling session."

"Just no more romantic stories. I just do not want to risk the chance of marrying you again in those stories."

There were two incidents that happened to them involving the romantic fairy tales. First was Cinderella and the second was the Little Mermaid. With Ruu's powers and imagination, he was able to put real people live out the plot literally inside the story book.

In the first story, Miyu played as Cinderella, Ruu dressed up as her fairy godmother while Kanata was the prince. The two teens remained true to the original story. Ruu transformed Miyu into a beautiful lass in a gorgeous dress with the glass slippers, both of them encountered each other at the palace ball and they had their romantic dance.

At first, Kanata was so amazed on how remarkable Miyu look in his arms. In return, Miyu was in awe on how handsome Kanata look as he leaded her in their dance. Both enjoyed the dance until it lasted despite the fact that end up bickering again.

The clock struck at midnight, Miyu literally threw her glass slippers at Kanata then eventually he found Miyu and proceeded to the wedding. Of course, the two were hesitant about the wedlock. When the priest, (who was actually played by Kanata's father by the way to his suprise) told them that they should "seal the deal" with a kiss, both finally agreed to get it over with. In Miyu's thoughts, kissing Kanata is not the worst thing that could happen. In Kanata's thoughts, if it is Miyu that he should marry then it is alright with him.

"You make it sound that it is really a bad thing." Miyu frowned a little. There was the time when Miyu and Kanata got stuck in a couple of Ruu's fairy tale books.

Kanata notices the slight change in her mood and feels really stupid. "Well I did said back then that it is still all right if it is you." Kanata says to Miyu without looking at her face because he is a few shades of red right now.

"It's okay, Kanata." She smiles at him. "I am not doing this for us to have one those stories that we might end dying if the two of us did not get along."

The second story was the Little Mermaid. Miyu played as the mermaid, Ruu was the sea witch, Kanata was the prince and this time the extra was Christine who played as the princess. But this time around, Kanata did not want to follow the story.

In the original plot, the mermaid made the deal with malicious sea-witch to exchange her voice for two human legs. If she couldn't make the prince know how she feels about him and with no requisition then she will turn into bubbles and disappears completely. In the end, the prince and princess were married and the mermaid failed to do the task to save her life. Hence, the tragedy befell on her as she became one with the air that she breathed as a human.

Kanata didn't want Miyu to share the same faith so after Miyu rescued him from drowning, he proposed to her right then and there that they should get married as soos as possible. Miyu was flattered and reluctant at first but after Kanata dismissed her own fantasy and understanding their situation both of them agreed to be married just for show. They followed the story as it was but changing the ending in their favor.

Ruu transformed Miyu as a Human, Christine found Kanata at the shore, then Miyu went to see the wedding ceremony of the prince and princess. At the palace, she saw what a wonderful couple Kanata and Christine were in their royal wedding attires. Even Miyu was Cinderella she didn't stood a chance compared to Christine. It made her insecure about the girls prettier than her and how more suitable they were to Kanata. It made her thought that Kanata might have forgotten about even marrying her in the first place.

Fortunately for Miyu, Kanata remained true to her (well atleast to their promise) lunged himself out of Christine's side. He grabbed the wedding rings and dashed towards the girl he promised to marry announcing it to the whole palace out loud. After avoiding the guards who were chasing them, Miyu and Kanata found themselves in a small island below the cliff where the palace stood tall.

Kanata took Miyu's left hand, "Do you swear to marry me?" he asked her with sincerity in his eyes. Miyu was, of course, literally speechless so all she could do was nod. "Me too, I swear." Kanata inserted the wedding ring into her ring finger. It was a perfect fit. As they stood there with Kanata still supporting Miyu's weight, the girl slowly regained her voice. She looked at him. "Ka… na… ta" she said his name one syllable at a time.

"Listen, I just do not want you spoiling him with all these love-dovey stories like Ruu is a girl."

"That's your problem Kanata. You do not have any romance in your life."

"I do not know about that. I do not have any romance? Really? Do you want to go there?" Kanata smirked.

Miyu backed away a little. Of course Kanata has some romance in him. Between the two of them, he has more of it than she could even think of for herself. All she has are some hints and near kisses with Kanata, however, Kanata also has his bestfriend Akira. What a case Miyu was back then when that girl and Kanata went on a date.

For a teenaged school boy, Kanata is not hormonal like the others who pre occupies most of his attention to the female tail. He is handsome, brainy and sporty. The perfect jock, right? But no matter how much girls fall for him he always look and act that he is not interested. The prettiest girls that Miyu knows cannot even scathe Kanata's eyes.

Afterall this time that she has known him, Kanata seems to be the kind of guy who would rather share a good thing with a single girl and just be happy with it. And with that, she was able to encounter two sides of Kanata. The ever so gentle and thoughtful Kanata when he is with Akira and the second is the ever so mean and tactless Kanata when he is with Miyu. Two different girls but both achieved one thing… both girls were special enough to get under his skin. Whether that is a good or a bad thing. Who knows? Kanata just don't talk about himself a lot. She has to figure him out on her own.

"All right then, I wont got there." She shrugged. "Do you still want us to read him adventure stories?"

"Well that is how it supposed to be. Ruu is a baby boy. We need to man him up in his early age. He will know all the other things later in his life time."

"You really such a guy, you know that? It's amazing to think that you talk like you are Ruu's father and act like you aren't at the same time."

"Yeah? Well it's strange that you act like you are Ruu's mother and talk like you aren't at the same time."

(At the Saionji Temple, the two teens arrived still doing their bickering. Kanata took the books that Miyu was holding and headed for the door. Miyu stormed right pass him. He just looked at her stomping her way. She wants to take a cold shower as soon as possible. It was a long day.)

"Wanya! Ruu! We're back!" Miyu slammed the sliding door open.

The sitter pet heard the girl from the living room. "Oh goodness. Miss Miyu and Sir Kanata!"

"Mama and Papa are back!" Ruu exclaimed. He was watching some TV shows to kill sometime waiting for his parents to come back. When he was a toddler all he cared about are the flashy colors and the variable movement. Now that he is now capable of mature logic, he understands why his mother always like to watch these shows in the magical box earthlings call television.

"Master Ruu, please do not barge in on them yet. Better to let me cushion the news to them first before you appear to them." Wanya warned. "By the sound of that, I think miss Miyu and Sir Kanata have been fighting again."

"Then seeing me will cool things down between them, then." Ruu runs out of the room.

"Master Ruu, Wait!" Wanya stumbled chasing after the pre-adolescent blonde boy.

(In the front porch, Miyu is taking off her shoes. She then heard foot steps and it sounded coming at her fast. Kanata soon walked inside and looked at Miyu just standing there. He heard foot steps as well. It cannot be some guest because it appears that nobody came to visit. It sounded like human so it could not be Wanya. Ruu could only crawl and float so it could not be him as well… or could he?)

"MAMA!!"

"Whoa! What the?" Miyu soon found herself being hugged a cute looking blonde guy and he is cuddling his face with hers like a puppy dog who is so eager to see its master again. Miyu's face is so red and speechless as she tries to figure out who is this boy and why is making an intimate first impression. "Kanata!" She sheepishly pleaded.

Kanata on the other hand only raised an eyebrow. Miyu is totally motionless as well like she is not even trying to fight her way out of the boy's lovingly hug. He looks at the boy and he seems to be so happy… a little too happy for Kanata to stop this touching moment to go. Quite frankly, he is not used to see Miyu having this kind of attention since Seiya and Nozomu who became too close enough for them to be able to hold Miyu's hands at free will.

"All right you two, break it up." Kanata grabbed the blonde boy's collar. The boy only look at Kanata with glee that only made Kanata more confused at the situation. "Wait, are those my clothes?" Kanata said. The boy lets go of Miyu then suddenly he clutched to Kanata with dear life. Kanata felt really weird as the boy does the same cuddling action to him so much for his discomfort. Miyu stood there and witnessed this and she could not help but to laugh a little seeing Kanata being hugged by a boy who is as handsome as he is.

"PAPA!!"

"Get off me will you? Hey, just who the heck…"

The sitter pet then appears before them. "Sir Kanata, please don't! Master Ruu, behave yourself!" Ruu then lets Kanata go and the chestnut-haired boy backed away a little from the blonde.

Wanya stood beside Ruu and cleared his throat. He does not know how things will go down from this point on but it is a good start for him to reintroduce Ruu to his earth mother and father. "Miss Miyu, Sir Kanata, this young lad over here is Master Ruu."

"THAT IS RUU?!"

Ruu fixed himself off, stood straight, and put a big smile on his face like a good boy that is brought up into. "Hey Mama, Papa! What's up?"

Author's Note:

The "Story Book" act can be read in the manga chapters 26 to 29. If you want to feel the fluffyness better then I suggest for you to check it out.


	3. Chapter 3: I Want to Spend Time with U

Disclaimer: I don't own D!3

Author's Note: First of all many thanks for all of the reviews. D!3 seems to be not as popular as before but I think it is still good to know that there are people who still hunger for the fan-made articles of the series.

My story, "All Grown Up", is a story about a 6 month old alien baby Ruu turning into a full grown teenager by accident. For those who are familiar with the original plot, Ruu with his sitter pet Wanya are stuck on Earth and they are living with two other teens, Kanata Saionji and Miyu Kozuki. The good stuff is that Ruu thinks that the two are his parents.

The events in my story takes place within the duration of manga and anime. Think of it as an OVA or a non-canon special. This means that I'm going to be using some material from the manga and anime. Why? Make no mistake, this story is about the Kanata/Miyu pairing. And I can't justify the pairing without digging the fluff from the comic and the show. Unlike other D!3 fictions out there, however, I want Ruu to take part on most of the action but not as a baby so I made him into a teenager just like his Earth parents.

By the way, the italics are supposed to be Ruu's inner monologue. After he is done sharing some of his thoughts then everything falls to the traditional story format.

Without further a due, Here is the 3rd chapter of "All Grown Up"

Chapter 3: I Want to Spend More Time with You

_Well its been three days since I was turned into a teenager and everything seems to be great so far. Mama and Papa took the shock quite good. After all the weird stuff that relates to me, this kind of situation really takes the cake according to Papa at least._

_Right now, I'm with Mama helping her out drying out some of the laundry. Papa is just inside the house keeping an eye on us while reading some comics. Speaking of papa and laundry, I'm currently sharing Papa's clothes for a while. I don't want to impose on Papa so I help out on the laundry so that Papa wont run out of clean clothes for himself. Coincidentally, me and Papa have the same body size so its quite convenient. _

_But lately Papa seems to be preoccupied with something ever since that day. He is not talking much and he is not even arguing with Mama about the simplest of things. I wonder what is wrong with Papa._

"Mama, is Papa angry at me?" Ruu asked his Earth mother.

Miyu handed Ruu a rumpled white sheet of laundry. "What do you mean?"

"Is he angry that I turned into one of you?"

"Oh Ruu don't mind Kanata. He is just having one of his mood swings. Although it is kind of odd that he is not speaking to me as much as usual."

Ruu and Miyu then looked at the current head of the Saionji household. Kanata saw them looking back at him and he quickly averted his gaze elsewhere. Ruu pouted a little because of his Earth father's behavior so Miyu dried of her hands and patted his blond hair assuring the other boy that everything is fine.

Kanata saw the gesture in the corner of his eye and just raised his eyebrow. He knew that the other boy Miyu's with is still Ruu but only not as a baby but as the same age as them. However even knowing that fact, he is still not comfortable seeing Miyu being too close with another boy other himself. He doesn't even know why himself but all he knew is that ever since Ruu transformed, he was spending a lot of time with Miyu.

FLASHBACK

"So you are telling us that this kid over here is Ruu?"

"Yes, sir Kanata."

"And he became like this after drinking some concoction that was delivered to us by mistake by the Universal Delivery Company?"

"Yes, sir Kanata."

"And Miyu mistook it for baby formula and gave it to Ruu right before we went off to school that day?"

"Yes, sir Kanata."

Kanata let out a huge sigh and rubbed the small muscle in between his eyebrows. This is another unusual event that has happened to him. "I knew somehow this is some what your fault Miyu. What do you have to say for yourself?"

He turns his head to the side and looks at Miyu and he sees Ruu clinging to Miyu's arm. Both are smiling and giggling like fan girls. He sees Miyu touching Ruu's hair and face trying to know for sure that Ruu's form is really real. Something about this sight is wrong, he thought to himself.

First he is forced to live alone with his father's friends' daughter in this temple then an alien baby boy is also stuck living with them and think that they are his parents. Now, this alien baby boy is suddenly an alien teen who still insists that they are his parents.

"Hey, don't you even understand the situation we are in, you?" Kanata hissed at the other teens just right beside him.

"Yeah yeah yeah I heard the explanation. You don't have to be so spiffy about it." Miyu replied with a smile. She is still amused with Ruu right now. The boy is cuddling his earth mom like a kitten.

"You seem to be enjoying this by the looks of your face. You really have a way of showing your colors to cute guys who tend to be so familiar with you."

"Well at first I was in shock when Ruu came up and lunged at me. But now that I know that its him, Ruu is just being Ruu I guess. Baby or no. What are you so worry about."

Kanata turns his head and let out his tongue. Miyu hardly sees this side of Kanata. The only times he acts like this is when Seiya or Nozomu pays her with great attention. Miyu let a big smirk on her face. Its good to see Kanata on the 'other side of the table'. When Kanata is with some girls she turns to a case herself.

"Papa, what's wrong?" Ruu stop ogling Miyu's arm and looks at his teen father.

"Kanata is a little jealous because you are NOT doing the same thing to him, Ruu."

"What?" Kanata exclaimed.

"Why didn't you say so? I didn't forget about you Papa." Ruu let go Miyu's arm and starts crawling to Kanata.

Kanata crawled back as Ruu approaches him with a big smile on his face. "Oh no, I'm alright now, Ruu. Its okay to forget about it. I'm fine, really." Kanata negotiated not to be man-groped by his alien teen son.

"Oh lighten up, Kanata. It's the same old Ruu. Show him that you still care. What's the matter with you?"

Ruu is now hugging his teen father and cuddling his face with Kanata's. A huge tingling sensation traveled all over Kanata's spine up and down ten times over. He is so not comfortable right now being this intimate with another boy, even if it is the older version of Ruu. Miyu and Wanya could not help but to laugh at Kanata's futile struggle.

"So how can we return Ruu back to normal?" the blond girl asked.

"I called the Universal Delivery Company about the oversight and the manufacturer of the product. There is an antidote but it was indefinite when we will receive it but they said it could take at least 4 weeks." Wanya explained.

"So it could take us a month before we can fix this situation." Miyu shrugged. "Oh well, things aren't much different than normal around here anyway."

"Do you think this is normal to you?" Kanata blushed furiously. Well at least Ruu is not doing it for amusement. Ruu is doing this to show his sincere affection to Kanata and Miyu. Still Kanata has to talk to Ruu about being this clingy now that he is as old as they are. After all, he has 4 weeks to do so. "May I remind you that it is your fault that Ruu is like this."

"This is amazing" Wanya stared at the two boys.

"And what, may I ask, is amazing about this?" Kanata shot daggers at the sitter pet.

Wanya let out a sheepish laugh. "Oh no, sir Kanata. Its not about that. I'm just allured that looking at you two so close to each other, you really do look alike."

Miyu moved a bit closer and took a good look at the boys. Ruu looked at her while Kanata is looking ill. "Wow, you're right Wanya. Both of them are so cute like they are twins."

"STOP. IT." Kanata warned the other two.

"No, I'm not joking. Master Ruu might have Miss Miyu's blond hair but the lashes and the facial features and build surely are from yours, Sir Kanata... Master Ruu really does took after the both you." Wanya concluded.

"Of course, I took after the both of them Wanya. They are my Mama and Papa." Ruu announced proudly as he hooked onto Kanata and Miyu's arms.

Miyu, Wanya and even Kanata burst into laughter. Ruu, on the other hand, just looked at them confused because right now he doesn't know what is so funny about that.

END FLASHBACK

Kanata decided that Ruu has to stay in doors just like before while he and Miyu are in school during most of the day. The chestnut haired boy showed his presence on why he's the head of "this so called family". Ruu protested a little. When he was a baby he didn't know any better to let his parents leave him with Wanya temporarily but now he can speak out his mind, he wanted to argue the possibility of him exploring the outside even a little. Kanata could only imagine what was Ruu's thoughts when he didn't want Ruu to leave the house when Ruu was just a babbling baby.

Of course, Kanata performed his responsibility as Ruu's father and said no. To make things a little better, Miyu explained to Ruu that even though he looks capable now, Kanata still wanted Ruu to be safe. Nice save indeed. Plus, Kanata doesn't want to complicate things even further. If Ruu insists that he wants to go outside, he wants to himself or Miyu to supervise him. Kanata was just thankful that Ruu didn't turned out as those rebellious teens who often disobeys their parents' orders.

Right now, Ruu is the most powerful being in the city right now but Kanata needs to be the one in charge of Ruu's well being and keep him on his best behavior all the time. With Ruu's powers plus the added rational yet playful consciousness, things might get ugly if Ruu was let loose in the city. Anyways, Kanata is thankful that Miyu is here to handle most of the motherly duties. However, he also needs to keep an eye on Miyu as well after he promised the Kozuki folks that he would. To him, he is like baby sitting two children. It's his house so it's his rules.

They have less than a month to keep things under control so Kanata wanted everything about Ruu's transformation just between the household only. As much as possible, he doesn't want any of their acquaintances to know about this so he figured Ruu should be in doors for now. With all due respect to Wanya's abilities as a sitter pet, baby sitting a spontaneous, curious, happy go lucky thirteen year old alien boy with super powers needs more hands than taking care of a spontaneous, curious, happy go lucky six month old alien boy with super powers.

Kanata looked at Miyu and Ruu outside chatting away. Miyu can't stop talking about every single detail of school. Ruu is all ears and really is interested about his parents' day. They are enjoying each other's company well. Miyu arrives earlier than Kanata because he is involved in some extra curricular activities after school hours. To keep Ruu from being lonesome, Miyu had to be the perfect mom Ruu visions her to be so she tries to keep him entertained. Wanya has able to adjust himself quickly with the sudden change on Ruu's appearance. Kanata was just going through the motions.

When he arrived home two days ago, he saw Miyu and Ruu 'destroying' the kitchen as Ruu thought it would be a good idea to surprise Kanata with his favorite food for dinner. Because Miyu is involved in the cooking, it was natural that it back fired. He just sighed and patted Ruu's head as his thanks for the thought. Miyu didn't get the same nice return as Kanata scolded her for being so irresponsible yet again in the kitchen.

Then yesterday, he arrived much later and found Miyu and Ruu napping together on the living room floor. He was tired and in no mood to throw a fit. He guessed that Ruu wanted to wait for him and Miyu stayed with Ruu until they dozed off. Kanata sees Wanya snoozing as well above Ruu's head. He took out some blankets from the other room and placed them neatly on Wanya, Miyu then Ruu. Its not like in Kanata's character but he laid down beside Ruu and slept on the cool wooden floor as well. Ruu was sleeping like a baby right in the middle of Miyu and Kanata. A perfect Kodak moment as the saying goes.

Ruu is a good kid. He just wants the attention of Kanata and Miyu more than ever now that he turned out this way. Kanata realized that he really shouldn't think of ill thoughts about Ruu spending more time with Miyu. If such a thought has merit to it, then who is to justify Miyu spending time with him? Ruu will always see Miyu as his mother and Ruu will always see Kanata as his father. Its wrong for him to think otherwise and doubt Ruu's playful intentions towards either of them.

"Papa!" Ruu came running towards him.

Kanata shook his head out of his thoughts and looked at his allegedly alien teenage son. "Already finished?"

"Yup. I helped Mama with the laundry." Ruu pounded his fist on his chest proudly.

"Well I think it would have been fair for Kanata to do some chores himself." Miyu complained. Kanata just let out his tongue at her.

"Papa needs to relax, Mama. He's been very busy." Ruu defended his earth father. Kanata smiled. 'He's a good kid' he thought to himself.

"You really should not spoil Kanata, Ruu. Even if this place is his, he still needs to help out around here."

Kanata laid his back on the wooden floor and stretched out his limbs. He stood up then approached Ruu and patted his head for a job well done. All he gave to Miyu was a peace sign. Ruu smiled at him while Miyu just got irritated at him.

"Well its a bright Saturday so lets go out as I promised." Kanata shrugged.

"YES! Finally I can go out now!" Ruu celebrated.

Wanya arrived on the living room and saw the somewhat new and improved Saionji family. "Are you folks ready to go out now"

"Yes Wanya. Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

"No I'm fine Sir Kanata, thank you. Someone has to stay and mind the place. Besides, its good for Master Ruu to spend some time with both of you together."

"We'll make sure to bring you some mitarashi dango when we come back, Wanya."

"Oh thank you so much Miss Miyu."

"I really want for you to come Wanya."

"Don't worry Master Ruu." He moved closer to Ruu and tried to whisper. "It would be a good idea for you to isolate your parents and find out all you can about them, Master Ruu."

"Hey you're right! You're a genius Wanya!" Ruu hugged his sitter pet.

"Be careful and don't stray from Sir Kanata and Miss Miyu, Master Ruu."

"All right people, let's get moving. We will check out the Heomachi Mall first." Kanata ordered.

Author's Note:

I didn't thought the chapter would turn out this way. My original plan was to let Kanata and Ruu have a part time job together but then I realized that in the manga/anime, Miyu and Kanata are only 13-14 years old and not exactly the working age for two middle school students. I figured that Miyu's parents send them money for the expenses anyways. But, a good portion of my ideas went down the drain with it.

Anyways, I thought it would be a good idea for Ruu to experience the whole Kanata/Miyu mix. As a baby, we all know he barely understood most of the things revolve around him much less the stylings of his parents. I want Ruu to be like Trunks from DBZ. I want Ruu to have that childish innocence of young Trunks while having that father/mother complex of future Trunks.

I really hope that you guys find the idea amusing and interesting as well. As far as I know, I am the only who came up with something like this (Ruu being a protagonist as well) and if I am not, then there are not enough fictions out there who has the same concept.

Thank you once again for all of your support and reviews.


	4. Chapter 4: I want to Know the Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own D!3

Author's Note:

I'm not gonna lie. Things are really messed up in my head right now to even think what to put in this story. When I want to think of something good, all I get is blank. But at the same time, I also get pieces of ideas but I cant figure out what to use that I still end up with a blank.

Turns out keeping the spirit of the anime/manga intact and not going out-of-character are not as easy as I thought. I want to dwell more on the Kanata and Miyu fluff without over indulging or even over spoiling you people with what I already know. I'm just glad that I came up with something that satisfies those conditions.

This chapter is probably the longest one that I wrote which kind of make you think that I did not have any problems at all. Actually, this chapter had a lot of dialogue in it that I did not even thought of being descriptive. I just set up the basic environment and I'll let your imagination do the rest.

As much as I want for Kanata and Miyu to get it on, I can't. This is not that kind of fic. If you happen to follow my story, it is not about how physical they can get. I know, it sucks but I'll try not to make it suck that hard. I chose things to turn out like this and I'll have to make sure that it also satisfy your demands to see some Kanata and Miyu fluff.

Chapter 4: I want to know the Truth

_I'm really exited about going out with Mama and Papa. Not only that I'm gonna get my own stuff but I'm also spending some time with them together. We're going to the Heiomachi Mall._

_Funny because I think we already went there before. I hear Mama and Papa talking about 'what happened the last time'. It's kind of hazy for me to think about it now. I wish I didn't have the memory an earthworm. I was a baby then. How could I remember it._

_I'm walking in front of mama and Papa. They are not walking side by side together. Mama is just looking at me as I walk along but Papa is just looking at things randomly like he doesn't even care. Papa is being distant again I suppose. _

_There are lots of people and there are lots to see outside. I really could get lost if I was left alone here. I could easily fly up and see where the temple is and fly home but Papa will only scold me if I do that. He said he doesn't want me to use my powers without their supervision. I don't want Papa to be more cranky as it is._

"Well Ruu, here we are again at the Heiomachi Mall." Miyu stood in front of Ruu showing him the entirety of the place.

It's A Saturday afternoon and several people were inside the mall, shopping and chilling. "There's a lot of people here. And look at all of the stuff." Ruu said.

Kanata looked at the mall directory as Miyu pointed out to Ruu some neat places to go. "What we need to do first is to get Ruu some clothes. We need to go at the Third Floor."

The three teens chose to ride the see-through glass elevator. Ruu wanted to go in it so he could see how they could go high up with out him flying them around. Miyu and Kanata just felt really embarrassed for Ruu's fascination of this sort of technology because people inside the elevator were looking at them.

They went to the Boy's apparel department to check out some clothes for Ruu. The blonde boy had to stay as a teenager for less than a month. For now Ruu had been sharing some clothes with Kanata because they have the same body measurements.

"I really don't mind Ruu sharing some of my clothes. There is no point going here." Kanata scratched the back of his head.

"Oh no, I insist that Ruu should have some of his own. It's only proper and sanitary." Miyu shrugged.

"But Ruu will be returning to his old form by the end of the month." Kanata argued.

Miyu tugged the brown haired boy. "Kanata, think about it. Just let him have his own stuff. Think of it as your presents for him. You really should be more considerate."

"I'm sorry for the trouble, Papa. You really don't have to buy me anything. I'm just happy that I'm spending time with you." Ruu bowed his head and frowned.

Kanata raised his eyebrow and looked irked. "Oh there, see what you done? Now you made Ruu upset." Miyu held Ruu's hand. "Don't worry Ruu. I will buy you your things even if your Papa doesn't want to, alright?"

"FINE. Ruu could have his stuff. But only because I'm doing this out of generosity and I'll pay for it." Kanata accepted defeat after Miyu tormented him with the old guilt-trip move.

"Thank you, Papa." Ruu then lunged at Kanata and gave him a hug. People who were walking by took some side glances at them. Miyu just giggled while Kanata was blushing madly.

"Ruu, stop that. What did I told you before we left the house?"

Ruu remembered his words to Kanata and let him go. "That I should not cling to you or Mama when we are in the mall because that would only cause trouble and we don't want any trouble."

"Hello. what can I help you with?" a sales lady came to them as they browsed around some of the materials.

"Yes, we are looking for some comfortable clothes for him." Miyu placed her hand on Ruu's shoulder. The blond boy just bowed his head while Kanata just observed them a few steps back.

"Oh what a polite boy you are and such a cutey, too." The sales lady complimented Ruu. "You're girl friend is so nice to go with you on your clothes shopping."

"G... girl... friend?" Miyu and Ruu stuttered. The sales lady just let a chuckle as the two of them blushed. "Oh young love is so cute." The lady added.

Kanata then stepped forward and approached the sales lady with a few clothes on his arms. "I would like him to try these, if you don't mind miss." Kanata said politely. The sales lady snapped out of it and took the clothes from him. "Well please follow me to the changing room, then."

Miyu and Ruu suddenly felt cold. It's not the centralized mall air conditioning but its more like a cold synapse after they heard Kanata's tone. "Ruu, go with the kind sales lady."

"Y-yes." Ruu felt scared and went ahead. Miyu just stood there a bit then Kanata looked at her in the corner of his eye. "What are you standing there for? Let's follow them."

"Y-yes." Miyu laughed nervously.

Kanata was standing by right outside the changing room. The sales lady and Miyu were a few steps away from the room door. Miyu had some of the clothes Ruu already tried on.

"Miss, I hope you don't mind me asking..."

Miyu looked at the sales lady. "Yes?"

"Who is that other gentleman with you?"

The blond girl trembled at first on what to say exactly next. She couldn't think of something else other than saying that she was living with that guy and the other guy who was mistaken to be her boyfriend was actually their alien baby 'son' who turned into a teenager.

"Well... he's with us."

"I see. You know for a while there, I felt a scary cold breeze when I said you were the other boy's girlfriend. I think I struck a nerve or something."

"Well I don't know about that but I did felt the same scary breeze."

"He isn't your boyfriend, is he?"

"What? No, neither one is."

"Are they brothers or something?"

"What makes you say that?"

"They do look a like and both seem to be in the same age. If for wasn't for the hair and eye colors, I had to say they are like twins but with different personalities."

"Yeah they get that a lot."

"The other guy is cute as well but he had this dark attitude while the blond boy is more cheerful. It must be good to be around with two cute guys."

"Oh you don't know the half of bit."

Kanata then looked at the two females and they fell silent for a while. "Ruu, how is it going in there?" He said loudly to the other boy inside the room.

"I'm done Papa. I wish Mama likes this one, too." Ruu yelled back.

The sales lady happened to hear that and looked at Miyu. Before she could say anything Miyu quickly dismissed her inquiries. "Oh that is just nicknames he uses when adressing us. We used to play house a lot when we were kids and he hadn't gotten the memo to stop."

Ruu came out of the changing room. He's wearing a black sleeve-less high collared shirt with four belt buckle accessories that run in the middle from top to bottom, and black cotton slacks for pants with matching black sporty shoes.

(A/N: for those who are familiar with Shin D!3, the clothes that Ruu had now were the same as the ones he had in the manga. I hope you can see where I am going with this.)

Kanata smiled in awe at the boy who was his alien son. "Perfect."

Miyu and the sales lady just stared in glee which made Ruu felt uncomfortable. "Oh my gosh, Ruu you look awesome." Miyu looked at Ruu in all directions.

"It seems that you knew exactly what right clothes to pick for him, sir." The sales lady said to Kanata. "Thank you. It seems my sense of fashion doesn't look strange on him."

"Are you sure about this, Papa?"

"Is it comfortable enough when you move?"

"Well it is comfortable and cool with my arms sticking out."

"Then it's alright then. Miyu, any objections with my selections?"

Miyu was still looking at Ruu who still cant stop blushing. "I'll take that as a yes then."

"Are you fine with your selections, sir?" the sales lady asked Kanata.

"Quite pleased yes. We'd be taking them now." He replied. "Oh, and he'll be wearing that whole ensemble to go if that's okay?"

The sales lady bowed and smiled. "Of course sir. Please follow me to the registry."

Kanata and the sales lady approached the registry then Miyu and Ruu followed soon after. The whole department saw the stud who hailed himself from the dressing room. Ruu felt more nervous as a lot of girls young and old looked at him from head to toe like he was a piece of meat being teared down by hungry wolves with their stares.

Seconds later, they were right behind Kanata who was about to give the money to the registry to pay for Ruu's new clothes. As the brown boy held out the cash, Ruu happened to see a piece of paper gently fell down from Kanata's wallet as he was looking down still feeling embarrassed.

Kanata didn't seem to notice so Ruu bent down and took the paper. It was a photograph of a girl with long raven-colored hair. "Mama, who is this?" Ruu handed the picture to Miyu. The moment she looked at the picture, she knew exactly who it was. Suddenly, she felt like something sunk inside her. Ruu looked confused at Miyu and felt the change in her mood. Miyu subconsciously wanted to crumple the picture but she mustered not to. She didn't understood what to do with it.

"Kanata..." Miyu said sheepishly.

"What now?" Kanata said with one of his irritated tones then his face changed dramatically as Miyu handed him the picture of a girl from his wallet... the girl both of them knew so very well. "I think you dropped this." Miyu faked a smile.

The moment Kanata took the picture from her hand, she quickly retracted it so that she could not feel his touch. "Um... Thanks." Kanata said as he inserted the picture inside his polo shirt's left breast pocket.

"If you want walk around with that picture, you should always put it there right close to your heart to begin with so that you wont lose it so easily, Kanata." Miyu voiced softly. "Come on, Ruu let's head outside and wait for your Papa.

Before Ruu could ask what was going, Miyu grabbed his hand and dragged him. Kanata then grasped Miyu's hand. "Miyu wait, where are you going?" he asked. Miyu doesn't want to deal with him nor deal with 'this' now. She had to fake it again. "I just want to go with Ruu to some other place to get some of my own stuff. It wont take us long so please could you wait for us by the fountain outside?"

Kanata knew that she just wanted to avoid him. He looked at Ruu still doesn't know what was going on. He let out a big sigh and let her go. "All right. Don't take too long." Miyu only smiled at him and took Ruu away without saying anything else. Kanata was handed the purchaded materials and walked slowly outside the store.

He looked at the picture once again then placed it back on his breast pocket.

"Oh boy... this is not going to end well."

"Mama, what's wrong? Why did we left Papa there?"Ruu asked his teen earth mother. Ruu looked around and he saw a lot of eye glasses on display. It was an optical shop. "What are we doing here, Mama?"

Miyu turned around and looked at Ruu. She was feeling really weird right now and she just wanted to be with someone but Kanata was out of the question. Ruu would be just fine. And with all the mess she was feeling, a thought came to her mind.

"Ruu, could you try something out for me?" Miyu asked Ruu.

Ruu sensed Miyu's sad aura. This was the same aura that she emits every time Kanata says or does something that made Miyu upset. Ruu frowned on the idea that Kanata was once again causing Miyu grief.

Why does Kanata have another picture of a girl in his wallet... scratch that... why does Kanata have some other girl's picture instead of Miyu, he asked himself.

All he could do now is to agree with anything Miyu requests on him.

"Sure, Mama. What is it?"

"I want to buy you some brown contact lenses."

"Contact Lenses?"

Miyu talked to the sales person and requested a pair of chest nut brown contact lenses for the blonde boy. Then an optometrist took a good inspection of Ruu's purple eyes. Ruu sat down there still wondering what would a pair of new lenses would do to Miyu.

Minutes later, the optometrist showed Miyu and Ruu are pair of the of the aforementioned items. Miyu explained to Ruu what the lenses wre for and assured him that it would only hurt a little. Ruu promised his mother that he'd be brave and he tried them on.

The lenses were now on and Ruu cant stop blinking and he let out small drops of tears.

"Are you alright?"

"It's okay, Mama. It feels kind of strange at first but I think I can get used to it.

"Go ahead and look at yourself in the mirror."

Miyu turned Ruu's head and they looked at his reflection on the mirror. Ruu was flabbergasted as he could see that his eye color was now chest nut brown just like his Kanata's, twinkling under the store lights. "Mama, this is great!" Ruu exclaimed.

Miyu was satisfied with her experiment coming to fruition. She doesn't have any expected outcome or reason why she wanted Ruu to have the contact lenses. She was feeling a lot of things. One of them was being so impulsive.

Miyu and Ruu soon met up with Kanata who was waiting patiently at the mall fountain. Kanata observed the other two and both seemed to be bummed. He could tell why Miyu was upset but he didn't know why was Ruu giving him the semi-evil eye. Just great. Now he had to deal with two emotional blondes.

Minutes later they arrived at the mall's food court. Kanata chose their spot and took off to get them some grub. He would like to settle whatever it was bothering the two but both were not ready to talk to him yet.

"Mama, are you okay?"

"I'm going to be fine, Ruu. How about you? How come you became quiet all of the sudden?"

"It's because you are acting weird again. It's because of Papa, wasn't it?"

"Ruu..."

"I have had it with you two. Why is it that you two cant get along? You should be treating each other well. Your my Mama and Papa. Why are you not acting like it?"

Miyu placed a hand over Ruu's head and smiled.

"Did you know the last time we went here, you were so mad at us because we were fighting in front of you?"

"No I don't but I hear you talked about it earlier."

"Well, did you know what you did? You used your powers to stick both of our faces together and you wouldn't let us separate until we got along."

"It seems to me that I let you two go too early."

"Oh come on, Ruu. We did try not to fight as much as before. Things happen and misunderstandings are also bound to occur."

"Then why is it that Papa doesn't seem to like..."

Miyu and Ruu stopped talking when they heard a few middle-school girls giggling all over Kanata. They were waiting in line in front of him and now they couldn't stop pestering him with their admiration asking him a lot of personal questions.

"Did you know that Kanata... I mean your Papa is the most popular guy in the whole school?

"I think that is not something new to me, Mama."

"Well there is a guy in our class named Nozomu and he is may be secondary or if not, as equal as your Papa. The only difference is that Nozomu flirts and cherishes every hit he gets from his admirers while your Papa only acts being remotely nice to them but in fact he could careless.

"You mean Papa just ignores his admirers?"

"Let just say he courteously declines them. Anyway, I said to him that would it be fun if somehow we let you attend the same school with us. You're as caring as Nozomu and also you are almost exactly like your Papa. You could easily take his place as most popular boy in school and have a mass of followers yourself."

"Really Mama? Wow. What did Papa say?"

"He just bluntly said that it would be great for him for you to take his place because he really does not want that much attention. He said that he doesn't care who it was but the idea was good enough for him knowing that if it was you. He also said that it's one of the possible things that you could inherit from him."

"I don't know about wanting that now that you said Papa does not want it."

"That's a good thing, Ruu. Others just want all the glory but your Papa is that simple."

"What do you mean by that, Mama?"

"There are a lot of pretty girls out there Ruu and your Papa had captivated a lot of them. But unlike other boys who would kill to go out with them, your Papa chose not to indulge into such temptations. Even the prettiest girls that I know had no effect to him."

"But you're the prettiest girl that I know Mama and you can get along with Papa better than any of those girls."

"First of all, thank you for saying that I'm pretty."

"But you are pretty, Mama."

"Second of all, I don't really know where I stand in your Papa's thoughts. For all I know, I'm just another girl who just happens to live with him because I have no where else to go."

"That's awful. Papa doesn't really think that, does he? Then what are we to him, then?"

"Sometimes it's hard to tell what your Papa is thinking, Ruu. You already know how brash your Papa can be. However, he is not a bad person. Your Papa wont throw us out on the streets. That I know for sure. When you first came at the temple he decided to let you stay but he was really hesitant for me to live with him under the same roof when I first came there."

"You really should not talk like that about yourself, Mama. That's not good. Like you said, Papa is not a bad person. You should be special to him."

"Oh Ruu. I wish your Papa can be as considerate like you. You really do know what things to say that I want to hear."

"Mama..."

"Look I know I'm not as perfect and I'm not so sure if I'm only regular to him, however, I do like to think sometimes that I mean something to him. It's just the little things that he does for me are the only things that I could only hang onto."

Ruu fell silent for a couple of minutes. He finally realizes the cause of his Mama's sadness. His Papa was just not paying enough attention to the only girl who was able to put up with him after all this time. He still doesn't understand the logic behind Saionji Kanata's affection.

"Mama... may I ask who was the girl in that picture? You know, the one we saw that came from Papa's wallet earlier?

"Oh... may I ask first why the curiosity?

"Because I noticed how you acted different after we saw it."

"Because I noticed how you are really sad right now."

"Because I noticed that it should have been you."

"Ruu..."

Miyu couldn't be happy right now. She is thankful to have someone like Ruu to talk about things like this. She really felt like a mother who could depend on her son for support. Although it seemed kind of odd making Kanata look like the cheating father.

"Well what do we have here?" Miyu and Ruu then averted their gaze to two guys who looked like high-school students that stood by their table. "Two beautiful girls hanging out on the mall."

Ruu and Miyu then shook their head all over the place trying to see who were the two guys were talking about. "Are you talking to us?" Ruu and Miyu said in unison.

The two guys just laughed. "Of course? Who did you think?" I don't see any other beauties around here." Guy #1 said.

"Well there are other girls but there is one guy who is hogging them over there." Guy #2 pointed out. Ruu and Miyu thought that other guy must have been Kanata. "Anyways, could we join you? The other tables are already taken."

The two blondes just looked at each other. "Are you two twins? Because not only you two blondes look alike but you do the same things together." Guy #1 noticed.

Finally Ruu stood up to face the two guys. "I'm sorry sirs, but we are waiting for somebody and I don't think he'd appreciate it if he sees you two sirs bothering us."

"Sirs?" Guy# 1 said. "Dude, she called us Sirs! I feel so old."

"That must be one lucky guy to be sharing a tale with two beauties like yourselves." said Guy #2. "I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind."

Miyu was about to say something but Ruu cut her off with his hand. "Please, leave us alone Sirs. We just want to spend our time as a family alone."

Miyu looked straight at Ruu's form. She was so astonished on how he was handling the situation. Ruu really looked and sounded just like Kanata even more thanks to the change of clothes and eye color. The contact lenses really brought out Kanata's feature on Ruu's face. She never felt compelled to see Kanata to be there right about now. She was getting worried.

She was not worried about Ruu being confronted by two towering high school boys. She is worried that Ruu might do something 'out of the ordinary' that he might thought was necessary to repel the strangers. Was Kanata still being surrounded with girls that he had forgotten that he had Ruu and her waiting for him, she thought to herself.

"Is the other guy your waiting for your dad, or something?"

"Technically yeah." Said a brown-haired boy placing a wide tray of food down to their table. Ruu and Miyu was so glad to see Kanata back at their place. Kanata then stood at Miyu's right side while Ruu positioned himself on Miyu's left. Her boys were protecting her and she couldn't feel anymore thrilled by now.

"Hey you were the other guy who was talking to those other girls a while ago." Guy#1 stressed.

"Dude, could you back off and let us have these two? I mean don't you already have enough girls' phone numbers by now?" Guy #2 replied.

"First of all, they came to me first and I didn't want their numbers." Kanata voiced. "Second of all, you could go to those girls if you wish because as far as I'm concerned, there is only one girl in this table and she is with me." Kanata looked down on Miyu.

"Kanata..."

"What are you talking about, man?"

"This other one right here?" Kanata crooked his head to the left. "You two were hitting on a boy, did you know about that?"

The two guys took a good look at Ruu and they were so shocked that they acted like the man on the painting 'The Scream'.

"I'm a boy you nitwits!" Ruu exclaimed. He was so close going telekinetic on their butts.

"Ruu, watch your language." Kanata said cautiously. He could read his son's thoughts.

"I'm sorry Papa..." Ruu stood his battle aura down obeying his father's silent command.

"Papa?" said Guy #1 in confusion. The two high school boys were so stoked right now. "That chick is a dude?" said the Guy #2 in shock. Before they could act, two big hands landed on each of their shoulders. They looked behind them and saw this big buffed mall security guy. "Is there something wrong, sir?" His deep baritone voice directed at Kanata.

"Its alright, sir. These two GENTLEMEN were just leaving." Kanata smirked.

"Y-yes that's right. We were just leaving, right dude." Guy #1 asked nervously.

"Of course. There's no trouble. Let's go." Guy #2 said.

After the two nuisance left, the buffed man bowed and left as well. Ruu and Miyu both sighed as Kanata took his seat and started preparing the food for his 'family'.

"Ruu, sit down already. Miyu could you hand me some napkins over there?" Kanata ordered the two blondes. They straightened themselves feeling some terror hearing the Saionji boy's voice. It seemed they were more afraid of Kanata than those guys earlier.

"Let's enjoy the rest of our day. It's getting late." he smiled at his company.

"Hai."

Ruu sat down and observed at his father and mother interact like nothing happened. He then saw Kanata took off his polo shirt exposing now only his turtle neck cardigan top. The picture of the other girl was still visible inside the polo shirt's breast pocket.

The blonde boy still wanted to know who was the girl in the picture and why his father had it. He then looked back at his parents and saw Kanata and Miyu tightly holding hands on the table, Kanata asking Miyu if she was alright. Miyu thanked him and assured him that she was not hurt.

Miyu was right. Maybe it IS just the little things that Kanata does for Miyu were the only things that she could only hang onto.

Ruu was wrong. Maybe Kanata DOES show enough attention to the only girl who had put up with him after all this time.

His worries will have to be put on hold for a while because right now, the girl's picture was not near Kanata's body. Because right now, Kanata only had one girl in his mind. Ruu wished he had a camera to capture this wonderful moment. Better yet, he wished he knew how to operate one. He would ask his folks some other time.

Still, Ruu cherished the moment as it is. Wanya would be so happy to hear about this.

"_I don't have to stick Mama and Papa's faces again then."_

Author's Note:

I don't want to prolong this chapter anymore. I'll save the rest of my bogus ideas later on. In actuality, I checked my plot outline and I didn't followed the flow that I originally intended. This final write up was a product of spontaneous thought. I had to watch a lot of anime just to come up with the inspiration.

If I made some mistakes every now and then, somebody please let me know. I read it twice and I cant find one. It's quite a long read. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this installment. I wish to know your comments because I'm really in a bad place right now and your comments might save me some bliss.


	5. Chapter 5: I Want to Let You Know

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own D!3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

I'm sorry for another of my rants but I feel like I need to do another one because of what I've written on the previous chapter. I hope I'm not turning this into a drama. Geez.

If some of you cant visualize Ruu's new clothes then better check out the Shin Da Da Da manga. As for his contact lenses, well all of the new look will be explained through out the story. I have plans on those but I didn't included that particular part in the previous chapter coz it was running long and I thought I could use it later as added material.

With that, comes to my next point. I'm running out of material, seriously. I made this story so people could feel that "spark" of my plot. Turns out, after evaluating the whole story so far myself, the idea maybe unique but the "romantic thrill" was only sub-par. Compared to my other AU fic of D!3, this is barely fluff. You guys are just too nice to say it. You people need more intimate scenes, I suppose. I mean, I would too.

Which brings me to another point. I keep forgetting that this is my story and I can write whatever I want. But that is not the case coz I said before I want to stay true to the flow of the anime/manga. I can't just let Miyu and Kanata do "all sorts of stuff" just because I want that "spark" to add more flavor in this story. I would if I could find the way.

And there is an issue about their friends not being included yet in the story. I wanted Kanata, Miyu and Ruu to be build up more in my story. My idea was to make them, more or less, establish their relationship with each other before I introduce more people. But rest assured, the gang will be included. It might be sooner than you think.

So how do I resolve all of the problems? I guess a little fan service wont hurt. I've been watching some anime and read some manga (which I really don't like doing because it is hard to stop) and I got some inspiration on how things should flow. It's really quite odd to believe that in some countries like Japan, people can get their first intimate experiences on such young ages. I was just in denial to put that idea into play in this.

I guess I have to try harder. At first I just wanted people to appreciate the concept of Mikan's original setting but with Ruu as a teenager. Now, I feel like its an obligation. Oh I'm not saying that you people made it seem that way. In fact, I wouldn't be doing this if for wasn't for your support. For you I shall cross the line, but after I move it first. Sorry for yet another rant. I hope this installment would satisfy you folks better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: I Want to let You Know How I Feel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_It's been ten days already since I was turned into a teenager. You'd think things in the house are going smoothly but they are not. _

_Ever since mama and I found that picture of a girl from papa's wallet, mama has been acting different since. And I mean different than normal. Mama has been avoiding papa whenever they are in the same place together. They go to school separately these days. Whenever we eat together, both of them neither talks. _

_At first papa tries to annoy mama but she doesn't budges at all. I thought that papa should have asked first what was bugging her but I guess papa needed to know if mama has the ability to respond, in his own twisted way of handling her. Mama just avoids him as much as she can. I guess she still avoids papa in class but acts casually about it._

_I can tell that its starting to get to Papa. He acts like he doesn't care if mama is doing one of her fits. How can I tell? Well ever since we first went out, I tried to ask permission if I could go explore outside every once in awhile. Papa didn't even put out a debate about it and just said yes. Here I am with Wanya doing some groceries._

"Miss Miyu still hasn't stopped giving Sir Kanata the cold shoulder." Wanya said. He was in his Mitarashi appearance.

"And I thought I could spend the remaining days of my teenage life with great memories." Ruu replied. He was holding a few paper bags and plastic bags filled with household and kitchen commodities. "It seems they cant get by without fighting."

"All couples have their own rough patches to through, Master Ruu. All we have to do is to support them and make sure these patches wouldn't get any bigger." Wanya smiled.

"Yeah in my parents' case, they don't do rough patches. It's a big dirt road for the both of them." Ruu chuckled. "Wanya, did you know who was that girl in the picture? It's my guess that she is the reason why my parents are acting loopy again."

Wanya stayed silent for a minute. "Didn't you ask them about it?"

"Well I'm kinda scared asking Papa because he might scold me but I'm more scared of Mama because she might get more upset." Ruu jested.

"I don't know the details myself but all I know is that she is Sir Kanata's childhood friend. I'm not sure if you remember this but Sir Kanata took her out on a date in an amusement park not long ago. Her name was Kijou Akira, I think." Wanya explained.

"And how did Mama handled all of that?" Ruu asked.

"She was so curious about their date that she end up following them." Wanya smiled. "Sir Kanata was exceptionally nice to that girl. As if he was another person. He was smiling all the time and he was quite gentle. Very different from the one we used to see at home everytime."

"Really? I haven't seen that side of Papa yet. I bet it would be a sight to see." Ruu wondered. "You think Mama is upset because Papa treats the other girl a lot nicer than everybody else?"

"I don't know about that, Master Ruu." Wanya answered. "I've been observing Sir Kanata and Miss Miyu ever since we got here on Earth and all I could tell so far is that they have their own bond that is quite unique."

"Did you know, when Sir Kanata was with Miss Akira, you used to ask Miss Miyu where he was and she would take you in her arms and hug you tightly." Wanya added. "I bet she felt really lonely when Sir Kanata entertained Miss Akira."

"I see. I wish I could have understood Mama's sadness back then." Ruu replied. "I just didn't realize Papa could be this stubborn to make amends with Mama." Ruu shrugged.

"Sir Kanata will do the right thing, Master Ruu. Out of all their fights, somehow Sir Kanata finds the right mood to act. He's probably thinking some way on how he could talk to Miss Miyu alone. Sir Kanata has always been a private person."

"The right mood, huh?" Ruu wondered. "How about a trip for two, sound?"

"A trip for two?" Wanya asked.

Ruu pointed Wanya to a crowd right beside the grocery exit. The store was sponsoring a Chuusen lottery. Ruu and Wanya approached the booth and checked the prizes. (Author's Note: Think of those lottery in japan where they spin this hexagon box and a small colored marbles drop out of a single hole on the middle of the box. That is a Chuusen.)

"Come on, our dear customers and try your luck!" the booth manager hollered. "For every 5000 worth of purchase you can have the opportunity to win various prizes in our store lottery. First prize is an all expense paid for two at an Onsen Resort in Hokkaido."

"Onsen?" the blonde boy asked his sitter pet.

"It means hot springs. Quite a popular tourist attraction here in Japan, Master Ruu." Wanya answered.

"How about you, young sir?" the manager looked at Ruu. "Care to try? Just turn the crank right here and see if you could get the golden marble to acquire first prize."

Ruu thought that this would be a good opportunity for Kanata and Miyu to spend some time alone if he could win the prize. "All I need is to get the golden marble, right?" Ruu smirked. With his powers, he could just selectively get the golden ball easily out of the box."

"Of course. But nobody has been fortunate so far." the manager smiled.

Wanya took his place face closer to Ruu's ear. "Master Ruu, I know what you're thinking. Just try to your luck fair and square, all right?"

Despite his discontent, Ruu agreed to consider not to try his powers. Ruu presented their invoice to the manager and then started spinning the crank slowly. Not too soon, a ball suddenly plopped. The crowd behind Ruu took a closer look and awed in amazement. What did you know it?

"YES!! I GOT THE GOLDEN BALL!!" the boy celebrated as everybody began clapping and cheering for Ruu.

"Congratulations, young sir." The manager shook Ruu's hand. "You just won yourself an all expense paid trip for two in an Onsen Resort at Hokkaido."

"Thank you very much." He blushed.

"Do you plan on taking a girl friend with you, sir? I'm sure you two will have a good time there." The manager hinted.

Ruu just shook his head. "Oh no. I won this for my Mama and Papa."

"Really?" The manager said. "Oh how wish I have a son as thoughtful as you. Well, your fortune has also been their fortune. May I get your parent's names so I could make the necessary preparations?"

Ruu then looked at Wanya for him to take the next action. "I am the caretaker of this young man." Wanya said in a dignified manner. He cant wait to tell the other two teens about the good news. "Please enter the names Saionji Kanata and Kouzuki Miyu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It is another school day in Heiomachi Middle School.

Class 2 – C was waiting for their homeroom teacher to come in. The students inside were doing their own thing. Some girls were chatting about fashion and boys, some boys were jabbering about video games and girls, and some boys and girls were hitting it off.

"Wow, you got a whole bunch of love letters again." Santa hovered around Kanata's seat. "I know I've said this before but man, I'm so jealous of you." he said teary eyed.

Kanata only sighed and slouched. "If you want them then be my guest."

"But no matter how much I take them away from you all of them still say your name. What's the point?" Santa said. "I just wish girls would write their undying affection to me."

"What are you talking about?" Kanata looked at his best friend. "You already have Akane. You're lucky enough as it is."

"Yeah you're right. What was I thinking?" Santa scratched his head. Akane was his female pen pal for several months now. She came to visit Heiomachi this one time and wanted to see Santa. Unfortunately, due to some freak series of events that their time to be see each other was cut short. They still continued to write each other and it seemed that their 'friendship' has gone up a notch.

"I always wonder what do you do with all the letters that get, Kanata." Aya asked her popular male classmate.

"I just tend to bring them home with me." Kanata answered sternly.

"I've known Kanata for years and I can say that number of girls being caught in his charms are getting bigger." Nanami patted Kanata's shoulder. "Too bad it didn't worked on me or Aya."

"Lucky me." Kanata muttered. He then looked at his friends. Someone was missing somehow, then he realized the Miyu was just sitting quietly on her spot. She was still not talking to him after that incident in the mall. Ever since she returned Akira's photograph back to him, she was being cold to him since. Miyu noticed how much Kanata tried to get some attention from her all this time. To think that Kanata as being so driven to her did made her feel happy inside. The old Kanata would just probably ignore her plainly regardless if she was mad at him or not.

He tried mocking her, teasing her and insulting her just to get the usual reaction he would receive from his friend. Their menial arguments was the foundation of their bond. Miyu knew that Kanata never did share a good feminine up bringing, that is why he handles girls differently. Hitomi, Kanata's mom died when he was only three years old while his father Housho spent most of the time in his Buddhist training rather than nurture his emotional and interpersonal skills. Kanata became stern and independent yet cynic and aloof.

She thought that her living with him somehow changed his views towards the female form. Miyu was so sure that something did. She looked at her groups of friends surrounding Kanata right now. Nanami, Aya and Christine were able to talk casually with him now than before. Nanami was Kanata's classmate for a few years now and she said that Kanata today was so better to deal with than before. It was all thanks to Miyu, she said to Miyu.

Miyu liked to think that she was the reason. But it was not her. Not so long ago, she found out that the first girl who picked up the slack where Saionji Hitomi left off was Kijou Akira. Why does it bother her so much, she cant really understand.

"Even though I see a lot of girls sending Kanata a whole bunch of love letters, he still manage to keep modest and humble about it." Nanami said. "At least Kanata is nice enough to keep all of them at home instead of getting rid of them. Kanata only laughed nervously after that. He couldn't say to them what happened to some of those letters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Saionji Temple...

"Wanya, what's this?" Ruu with a piece of envelope, approached his snacking sitter pet. The alien took a pause from his dumpling and looked at the enveloped then swallowed a the chunk he's been chewing.

"Um, I think it's one of those love letters to Sir Kanata. Probably, to those girls in his school." Wanya said.

Ruu had a confused look on his face. He turned the envelope and saw who was the one addressed to. "To Saionji Kanata." he read. "Wow. This thing smells nice." the boy took a unsuspecting sniff.

"Yeah girls usually choose scented stationary papers to make love letters to boys they like, Master Ruu. It gives more alluring quality to it." Wanya took another bite of his dumplings. "Anyway, Sir Kanata usually brings a whole bunch of these letters here."

"Does Mama know about this?" Ruu said.

"Of course, Master Ruu." Wanya gulped. "She's practically fine with it. Kind of think of it, this is your first time learning about it." Wanya added as the blushing Ruu had already opened the envelope and read the stationary. "Well I guess it would be okay for you to read those. Sir Kanata just brings them home and he hardly reads any of them."

"I know Papa is popular to the girls but I think that is rude." Ruu replied.

"I think it's considerate of him to accept them still, Master Ruu." Wanya defended. "He still appreciates their emotions by keeping them rather than ignoring them completely or letting you play and rip them off."

"Me?" Ruu said dumb founded. "I just read one."

"You probably don't remember but when you were still a baby, you would always tore them to pieces whenever you find them. Sir Kanata used to scold me for not keeping an eye on you each time that happens." Wanya said.

"Well maybe because I don't want Papa to even consider any of those girls other than Mama. How about that?"

"No, I think you thought of them as toys to play with."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Say, is Akira keeping in touch with you?" Santa asked his best friend. Kanata and Miyu then lifted their chins as they heard of the name and then looked at each other instinctively. Miyu saw him look at her and she averted her gaze to the window.

"Akira sometimes call every now and then." Kanata said purposely loud enough for Miyu to hear. If she was acting this way because of what he thinks why she was acting this way, it would somehow turn around. Miyu knew that was a lie. She hasn't heard any calls coming from Akira since her last visit.

"Oh is that Kanata's other best friend?" Aya asked.

"Yep." Santa answered. "The same Akira who was our childhood friend from elementary school." he added. "Miyu..." Santa then sneaked beside Miyu's spot. "Didn't I told you that Kanata had a crush on Akira?" Santa then looked at Kanata. "Right?"

Kanata raised his eyebrow at the other guy who was unintentionally helping him make Miyu more annoyed. "Now that I think about it, it might have been something like that." She suddenly remembered the time she followed Kanata and Akira's promised date in Fantasy Park.

Miyu remembered how attentive Kanata was to Akira's needs...

-- yet he would be neglectful towards her.

Miyu remembered how helpful Kanata was to Akira's distress...

--yet he would just laugh towards her discomfort.

Miyu remembered how kind and gentle Kanata was to Akira

--yet he would just be rough and rude towards her.

Miyu remembered how Kanata would let Akira kiss him anytime she wanted

_...Flashback..._

"_Mama?" Ruu floated over Miyu asking why she was sad. "Papa?"_

_Miyu suddenly hugged the baby Ruu. "Because Papa is not here... it feels a little lonely"_

Miyu remembered the feeling she had after realizing that even though they have been together for a while, seeing that side of him for the first time, Kanata actually doesn't hate girls if it's someone like Akira.

Santa then noticed Miyu's gloomy expression. But before he could say anything to her, Miss Mizuno walked in and everybody else went back to their seats. Kanata looked at her once more and she still was silent. "Don't worry Miyu." Santa whispered to his friend. "Kanata has you now instead of Akira."

...Akira's weak replacement...

That's all Miyu thought about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's Gym class for Kanata and Miyu. The girls were doing high-rise jumps while the boys are doing basketball. Leaning on the gymnasium's wall were Miyu, Aya, Nanami and Christine. These girls are busy chatting away like normal school girls as they were waiting for their names to be called to try the high-rise.

"So are you guys ready for the school trip?" Aya spoke. Hoshino Aya, a girl with pig tails who's in the same class as Miyu and Kanata. Her interests are in the literary arts such as dramatics and creative writing.

"It's been a long time since my last trip in an Onsen resort." Nanami retorted. Tenchi Nanami, a tall girl with short hair who's also in the same class as Miyu and Kanata. She's the sporty one in the group.

"It would be fun to share such an experience with the whole class." Christine added. Hanokomachi Christine, a girl with long wavy pink hair who's also in the same class as Miyu and Kanata. She is the richest girl and one of the prettiest in the whole school.

"I haven't prepared my things for the trip yet and we are already leaving tomorrow." Miyu said. She's wearing her hair in a high pony tail. "I almost forgotten all about it if Miss Mizuno didn't reminded us earlier in homeroom class.

On the other side of the gym, Kanata and Santa were doing some one on one. Santa was dribbling the ball while Kanata was doing defense. Kurosu Santa, another boy in Miyu and Kanata's class. He prefers the most unusual things but despite his eccentric personality, he's Kanata closest guy friend. Kanata then effortlessly tapped the ball off from Santa's hand and turned the tables quickly by scoring a point with a swift free-throw shot.

"Hey that's not fair, Kanata." Santa complained. "I wasn't looking."

Kanata smirked at his friend. "Of course you weren't looking, you goof." Kanata pointed his thumb at the girls on the other side of the court. "You were paying attention to the girls instead of the game."

"Tsk tsk tsk." Santa flung his arm around Kanata's shoulders. "You should savor the youth that God gave us, man. In front of us are some of the finest things He created. Girls in their gym shorts!"

Kanata glanced at Miyu group assuming that they were the ones Santa was blabbering about. "What finest things? It's just Miyu and the others."

"Dude, especially Miyu." Santa smiled. "Have you noticed that Miyu looked really blooming these days? It's probably one of those feminine days when girls start to put out."

Kanata took another look at Miyu's direction. He couldn't validate Santa's ideas that Miyu was so called blooming. She's being aloof to him purposely lately and whenever or wherever they encounter each other, Miyu tries to slip away. All Kanata was noticing was Miyu's cold shoulder. "I just don't see it."

"Really?" Santa asked. "You out of all people could tell the changes in Miyu. After all, you live with her."

Kanata was lying. Of course out of all people he knew the changes in his house mate's appearance. Day after day she was growing into a fine young lady as her body's curves were being chiseled nicely. She has also taken some new products with her hair lately and now it flows more longer, softer and bouncier. What really was noticeable was her smile that she puts on to others. Regardless of all that, Kanata still kept reminding himself that she's still the same annoying girl living with him. It's really bothering him that why was it that he thought of such things about her now. He was better off not knowing how much his feelings has also changed for her.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kanata blushed a little.

"Relax, man. Well perhaps you just been around her all he time that you hardly notice anything at all." Santa grinned. "I say, I really like her hair tied up like that. Plus, thanks to those gym shorts, her legs are on display."

Kanata started to feel irritated on how the conversation was heading. "Since when did you become such a pervert?"

"Alright, I'm sorry." Santa raised his hands. He sensed that Kanata doesn't like people talking about Miyu like that. For Santa it was just a playful compliment to his female friend. Santa knew that Kanata trusted him having no ill intentions with Miyu yet still he feared Kanata's implications. "But I guess Miyu already has some fans than ourselves."

Kanata and Santa looked around and saw some of the other guys looking at the girls were. "Let's just return to the game before the coach scolds us." Kanata turned around and looked at Miyu, smiling and laughing with her friends. She took a small glance at his direction and their gazes met each other for a couple of seconds before they realized that they were in 'cold war' with each other.

"Besides, you people could look at her all you want but remember that I get to live with her every single day." Kanata muttered. Santa couldn't help but to laugh pretending that he didn't heard Kanata's indirect proclamation of affection.

"Why can't you just admit it?" Santa joked.

"Admit what?" Kanata passed the ball back to Santa.

"Oh nothing."

Back on the girl side of the gym...

"Did you see Kanata kept on looking this way?" Christine smiled. "I wonder if he was looking at me."

"I think It's not only Kanata who's keep looking this way." Aya looked left and right. "I think the boys are just interested on how we look right now."

"This is why I hate gym class." Nanami clenched her fist. "These boys are so hormonal to the point they let their hormones drive their brains."

"But some of the girls check out the other boys during gym class." Aya replied. "Kanata has been getting a lot of looks since their basketball game started."

"Anyway, Kanata is not like those perverted boys. Am I right, Miyu?" Christine asked.

Miyu knew that Kanata was looking at her the whole time. Because they were not on speaking terms, all they have been doing were quick side glances. "No. Kanata is not interested in girls like that."

Suddenly the image of the picture of Kijou Akira being kept by Kanata.

"You could tell his preference well because you have been living with him for so long now." Christine's eyes darkened. "You sound so sure about what kind of girl Kanata likes and you've been studying him all this time. Maybe that's why he was looking here because you and Kanata already have something going on. UNFORGIVABLE!!"

Christine lifted a whole set of gym equipment over head but Aya and Nanami tried to calmed her down a bit. She was always like this everytime some girls get the better of her when it comes to Kanata's attention. Because Miyu lives with Kanata, Christine always go berserk on Miyu most often.

"We noticed that you two are drifting apart lately." Aya asked her friend. "Did you guys had your odd spats again?"

"Oh no. It's nothing like that." Miyu replied nervously. "It's just me. I just want to avoid him for a while, that's all."

Nanami clasped her right fist to her left palm with aggression. "So he finally let his inner desires and did something to you at home, didn't he?"

"So you were sleeping soundly on your bed at night and he sneaked inside your room and then he quietly unbuttoned your night gown and he was semi naked himself and then he started kissing you then you woke up but he made sure he kept you quiet by pressing his lips on yours so deeply and then you two caressed each other's tongues that the mixture of your saliva drenched your mouths without even gasping for air..."

Christine once again going to sane to crazy. Nanami, Aya and Miyu stepped a few inches back in terror. "You tried to struggle and fight him off you but the bliss of his touch inching up and down your skin on yours were so strong that you couldn't help yourself but to succumb to his advances and you let him be more aggressive with your body as you pulled him closer to you so he could intoxicate you more with his kiss all over... and then... and then... and then.."

"GAAAAAAAAAA!!" Aya and Miyu hold off Christine to calm her down. "Nanami, you're not helping!" Aya spurned her other friend. "Chris, trust me it's nothing like that I assure you." Miyu said sheepishly to the rampaging female. "But you got to admit, the way she described it was hot." Nanami said in her defense as she helped consoled their friend.

"Excuse me..." A boy suddenly spoke to them. "You are Kouzuki Miyu, aren't you?" Miyu turned her attention to the boy standing before them. Christine then suddenly went back to her sweet and innocent look while Nanami and Aya followed suit. They looked at Miyu suspiciously. "Um yes." the blonde answered blushingly.

The boy was about five foot tall, emerald eyes and with light brown hair. Some of the other girls happened to look at the cute guy and it didn't took long for them to drab on his charms. "Wow, you look so much cuter up close." he smiled at the blushing girl. "Ow, where are my manners. My name is.."

!BAAM!

As the boy extend his hand to shake Miyu's hand, a basketball hit the part of the wall right between the two students. All of them was shocked at the sudden intrusion of the ball now rolling gently on the gym floor. Luckily the ball didn't bounced at any of them. Kanata and Santa came running to the Miyu's group to see if they were all right and to retrieve the ball as well.

"Chris, Nanami, Aya, Miyu... you girls alright?" Santa asked his female classmates. All of them just nodded silently then they all looked at Miyu and the other boy. Kanata looked at the other boy and Miyu. She tried to ignore Kanata's presence but she's still able to look at him at the corner of her eyes. Kanata saw that and smirked. "Sorry for that. Santa didn't caught the ball when I passed it to him."

The three girls looked angrily at Santa for indirectly interrupting something that potentially could be a good thing before it could even start. Santa waved his hands and shook his head wildly mouthing that it wasn't his fault. He tried to explain things to them by doing hand-arm sign languages.

-The - ball - launched - from - Kanata's - hands - without - me - knowing.

I - wasn't - even - paying - attention - to - Kanata - at - that – time-

"So in retrospect, Kanata was right about you not catching the ball." Nanami said.

Thankfully, Santa was behind Kanata when he did his so-called explanations. He was not sure if they understood him or not, though.

"So it was an accident after all, Saionji Kanata?" the boy looked at Kanata.

"Yes it was, Kisaragi Tohru." he looked back.

"OH! Now I recognize you." Aya said. "He's from the other class right beside our classroom. Kisaragi Tohru happens to be their class representative, handsome, smart and athletic. He's very nice and courteous, as well." she added.

"So he is just like Kanata." Christine looked at the boy dreamingly.

"Yeah except for the nice and courteous part." Nanami shrugged.

"Well I need to get going now." Tohru waved his hand to the group. "Let's do this again later Miyu, with no interruptions next time." he winked at her.

Kanata witnessed that brief flirting and it made him raise his eyebrow. Tohru then stopped beside Kanata for a moment. "You know if I didn't knew any better, I would think that you deliberately threw that ball at me as a warning for getting acquainted with your girl." Tohru made sure that only Kanata and Miyu could hear his words. "I didn't know you were the jealous type."

Kanata just sighed and didn't even looked at Tohru. "Santa just didn't caught the ball when I passed it to him." he replied coldly. Tohru just laughed and tapped Kanata's shoulder before leaving the scene. Miyu observed the two guys talking about her. Sure Tohru was quite the charmer but she was steamed at the notion that he thought she was Kanata's girl. 'Since when was I became her girl? He already has Akira to begin with.' she thought to herself.

Then everything became silent as Miyu and Kanata were left just standing there yet still avoiding each other's faces. Aya and Nanami felt the urge to scram so that the two can settle whatever it is they are fighting about.

"Santa, I think I hear your coach is telling you to bring the basketball back to your side of the gym." Aya shoved Santa away from the area. "Really? But I want to know what the heck was going on right there." Santa pleaded.

"Christine, I think it's our turn to do the high-rise jump. Come on let's go." Nanami pushed Christine along so they could step away from the other two. "But what about my suspicions?" the pink haired lass asked in digress.

After the four teens walked away from them, Kanata turned to Miyu and she still wouldn't face him. "Why did you scared him away? He was only being friendly." Miyu snapped at him. Kanata felt a little relieved because at least she was talking to him now.

"I didn't scared him away." He replied. "Santa just didn't caught the ball when I passed it to him." Kanata added. "Besides, like some guy with his caliber would be that interested to be so friendly with the likes of you."

Kanata didn't meant to sound so harsh. It was probably his old habit of making fun of her that kicked in. Either way, it only made her angry. "That's another thing. Why does everybody think that I belong to you?" Miyu argued. "Just because the school knows I live with you it doesn't mean I'm your girl. Are you making it look that way? For all I know you only seem to like me just because I happened to be the closest thing you'll ever gonna get next to Akira."

Kanata wanted to laugh. "Is that what this is all about?" he asked. "Are you still upset about me keeping Akira's picture?" Miyu tried to get away from him out of her anger, ready to storm off the gymnasium. Her emotions are running loose all over the place and she didn't want Kanata to pick each one and drag them back to her. But as she could even take a step forward, Kanata grabbed her hand. Miyu pulled her arm to escape from his clutch but he only made his grip tighter. "I have had enough of this." he said with a cold tone.

He saw Miyu's face and she was about to cry. Knowing that it would be best to act fast before her tears come down from eyes, he loosened his grip on her hand and came closer to her. Kanata looked from left to right making sure no one was paying any attention to them, then he inched closer to her.

"Listen." He spoke softly to her. "I want to talk to you. Could you please come see me at the roof after class?" Kanata dried the dews forming in Miyu's eyes with his finger. Miyu felt that she should slap him right there and then but she accidentally looked at Kanata's face and saw how gentle and sincere he was. She still chose not to talk so all she did was nod back to approve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Saionji Temple, Ruu was prancing around in excitement that he won the lottery for Miyu and Kanata an all expense trip for two. Wanya on the other hand, was still having a nice dumpling snack and tea while watching some afternoon television shows.

"I cant wait to see Mama and Papa's face when I tell them about this." Ruu said happily.

"It would be the perfect place for them to settle their fight. A nice romantic trip would do wonders on them." Wanya replied.

"Aren't they done with school yet?"

"School ends on 3 in the afternoon." Wanya answered. "Let's just be patient, Master Ruu. They should be arriving here soon."

Ruu flopped down on the floor impatiently. "I just hope Mama and Papa haven't bit each other heads off during class or something."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already fifteen past three PM on top of the Heiomachi Middle School. Kanata and Miyu were standing apart on top of the school's roof top looking down on the students fleeing away from the school grounds retiring for the day. Neither the two teens wanted to talk first.

"What do you want?" Miyu first broke the ice.

Kanata inhaled and took a deep breath. He took his time thinking of the right words to say to her. He only hopes he wont sound such a sissy. "You said I only like you because I like Akira before." Kanata then raised his eyebrow and looked sternly at Miyu.

" Are you stupid or what?

Miyu was stunned and speechless. Truly, she was caught in surprise with that remark. "You have nothing in common with Akira. You will never replace her." Miyu then felt a weird shock down her spine.

"Akira and I have common interests and understand each other very well. With you, instead, I have nothing in common with. You're exactly the kind of girl that I hate. You drool over beautiful guys , you talk too much, you mix into others people's business, you are stupid, weepy, egoistic and opportunistic." He pointed out. Miyu just stood there and took it.

"But I still care for you, you know? And not instead of Akira." Kanata showed a deep crimson on his face. "I'm pretty sure... if you weren't living with me all these months I'd never notice you. I'd thought that 'MIYU'S AN IDIOT!' and I would have ignored you. But because that I have grown accustomed to you that I eventually began to care about you. When I realized that I couldn't stay without your stupidity... I think I..."

Kanata took a few closer to Miyu and raised his hand to hold a lock of her hair that was being blown swiftly by the afternoon breeze. He played and twirled some strands of hair around his fingers as a blushing Miyu only looked at the boy only a few inches away from her. 'I don't know if you're confessing or insulting me."

"Are you blind? Of course I'm insulting you." Kanata let out his tongue, making Miyu even more confused. "I just want us not to have fights about each other's past. Let's just go back to the time when we only limit our fights between your craziness and my cynicism. My relationship with you is different because it is the only thing that works for us right now."

Kanata then took Miyu's hand and gently stick it to his cheek. "I'm not saying that we should start something until we are entirely sure, and I will always be Akira's 'precious friend." He said to her. "I just thought that I should let you know how I feel about you so we could stop this nonsense." Kanata moved her hand to his lips and laid a soft kiss on hers. "I'm sorry for making you worry about Akira."

With that she was so happy. Kanata was right. Miyu's bond with Kanata was indeed different from Akira's bond with him. She almost forgot how Kanata would often show his softer side to her in some certain occasions as well. She remembered the simple things that he has done for her that have made her heart skip a bit.

The time when Kanata picked a wild white flower for her as his own answer to Nozomu's bouquet of red roses...

The time when Kanata spent the night hours at the beach to search for a pink shell that she had her eyes on...

The time when Kanata threw her a Teddy Bear key-chain as his present to her after his promised date at Fantasy Park...

The time when Kanata defended her from those hoods at the Heiomachi Mall...

The time when Kanata risked his life catching her when she slipped on the Saionji Temple steps...

"That's all I got to say." Kanata let go of her and put his hands on his pocket. "If you still want to ignore me then at least I was able to apologize. Let's go home together. I don't want Ruu and Wanya to think that I made things worse. The last thing that I want is to be the outcast in my own house." Kanata regained his old brash attitude.

As Kanata walked away towards the door, Miyu clings on to his arm. He looked at the blonde girl holding on to him and both of their faces were getting red. "One question." Miyu looked at him. "Why did you threw that basketball at us earlier when that guy was talking to me?"

...Silence...

"Kanata?" Miyu tightened her grip on Kanata's arm. He wanted to brush her off but he figured that he should do more stupid things himself now that he got her speaking to him again. "I told you, Santa didn't caught the ball when I passed it to him."

Miyu may never know if Kanata does feel threatened when somebody else was making some moves on her. But one thing was for certain, Kanata does care about her. He only has a peculiar way of showing it. There were still a lot of things she want to settle about their relationship. But for now, it was enough that they had an understanding; so she placed a quick kiss on his cheek as reward for making a valiant effort.

"Liar."


	6. Chapter 6: I want 2 go 2 d Hot Springs

ALL GROWN UP

Chapter 6: I want to go to the Hot Springs

Disclaimer: D!3 Ain't Mine

A/N: Yeah it's been a while since I updated this story. I beg forgiveness. Now that I am no longer pressure by our musical play, I have time to pressure myself with my D!3 stories again. Enjoy.

:::::::::

Dinner time at the Saionji Temple, and the four members of the household were assembled around the dinner table. After Kanata and Miyu made their resolve around the "Akira" issue, they came home together that afternoon to show their Alien son that his Earth parents were no longer having problems about his Earth father has still not gotten over the ex-girlfriend.

Ruu, the Alien son of these two teenagers, have won two expense-paid tickets in a lottery draw in a store promotion. He figured that it would be nice to send his Earth parents to such an occasion and he was waiting all afternoon to break the good news to them.

"Look, mama and papa!" Ruu exclaimed. "Look your number one son got a surprise for you."

"What do you got there, sport?" Kanata said putting down his bowl for a minute.

"Papa, I won two tickets for a romantic getaway in a hot spring resort at Hokkaido and you two, my dysfunctional yet ever so loving parents of mine, are going." Ruu said giving the pieces of paper material to his Earth teen father for a close inspection.

Miyu scoffed when she tried to drink from her glass of juice. "A romantic getaway in a hot spring resort at Hokkaido?"

"Well I just added the romantic getaway part but you get what I mean, Mama." Ruu shrugged.

"What Master Ruu is trying to say is that it's a good opportunity for you two to patch things up." Wannya chomped onto his food. "You know, share a private time together to talk about a certain issue in particular."

"That particular issue was already been dealt with, thank you, and Kanata and I agreed not to venture to any fights about it." Miyu looked to at the teen boy next to her. Kanata only gazed at her at the corner of his eyes before he continued with his meal. "How did you even get these tickets, Ruu?" she asked the other blonde on the table.

"There was this lottery at the grocery store, Mama, Wannya took me there to shop for dinner stuff and I was obliged to test my luck and I drew the grand prize." Ruu explained as he hungrily filled his mouth with rice.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, champ." Kanata said before he takes a sip of his drink.

"Oops." Ruu gulped. "Sorry Papa. I'm still exited."

"Wait, Wannya took you outside?" Miyu shot a stare at the sitter-pet.

"Master Ruu insisted, Miss Miyu. But I was so ever watchful over him. Honestly I was." Wannya nervously defended himself.

"Don't be upset about that, Mama. I just didn't want to sit around the house for hours without doing anything else. Besides, I won those fair and square. Wannya told me not to use my powers for personal gain."

Miyu only sighed to hear such words uttered by her Alien son. It seemed that day after day Ruu was starting to adapt himself as teenager like them pretty well. "Well the important thing is that you did not stood-out. You did good, Ruu."

"Oh thank goodness." Wannya sighed in relief.

Kanata placed his glass down, letting out a big thud sound catching the others' attention. "Going for a romantic getaway to this place, as much as Ruu wants to put it; is out of the question. I'm sorry Ruu but we cannot use these."

"Say what?" the sitter-pet gasped.

"Papa hates me!" Ruu pouted.

"Just say that you don't want to go out with me. That would be easier for you." Miyu reacted violently.

"Let me explain first, dingus!" Kanata said with irritated by their outbursts. "Look at the tickets. It's the same date and place that we are headed tomorrow. That's the same resort in Hokkaido."

Miyu turned around and took a brochure sticking to the refrigerator door via magnet. It was a brochure that their teacher, Miss Mizuno, gave them a month ago as the venue form their school trip scheduled for tomorrow. She compared that with the tickets and saw that he was right. "Oh no, it is true."

"Does that mean you don't need my present?" Ruu sadly asked.

"I'm sorry Master Ruu." Wannya consoled him. "I happen to know about their trip and I just didn't notice the coincidence sooner."

"Kanata, you are making Ruu feel insignificant." Miyu shot at Kanata.

Kanata looked at his Alien son and felt badly about the inconvenient fact. He knew that Ruu meant well and just wanted to help him and Miyu mend their ways. It was only a matter time before Ruu returns back as a baby and only wants to get as much good memories with all of them as he can… as a family.

Kanata has just got Miyu back to normal again, no thanks to Akira's picture that he kept for himself. He doesn't want to cause more problems in his house. One troubled blonde is bad enough for him to handle. "I'm gonna hate myself for this in the morning." Kanata shrugged.

"Listen, champ." Kanata sighed. "I mean Mama and Papa can't use them because we have our school trip already planned weeks ago. But there is no reason to let your intentions go to waste." Kanata said to the teary-eyed teen. "And dry your eyes. Big boys don't cry over matters like this."

"I'm sorry Papa." Ruu wiped some tears off his eyes with his finger. Kanata was really acting fatherly these past few days. For what it is worth, Ruu liked that a lot, regardless of the circumstances that they are in. "What are we suppose to do?"

"You and Wannya can go. That way you can also enjoy the resort with us." Kanata replied.

"Wait, can we really do that?" Miyu asked him.

"You really mean that, Papa?" Ruu asked as well.

"But Sir Kanata, we registered those tickets under your name and Miss Miyu's name." Wannya interjected.

"You can just pose as us by wearing some sort of disguise. Should proper identification would be necessary then you can borrow our spare ID cards." Kanata answered.

"Well I suppose that could work but one problem, though." Miyu wondered.

"What is it, Mama?"

"We all know Wannya can transform into either one of us, but which one will Ruu be?" Miyu looked at the other blonde boy.

"Hmm…" Kanata took a closer as well making Ruu feel a little bit uncomfortable. "I look at Ruu now as a teenager and he definitely has both of our facial features."

"You talk like it is a weird thing, Papa. Of course I look like you. You are my parents after all."

Kanata and Miyu could not help but smile at that naïve and childish side of him. Even though he was transformed into a teenager, he still believed that they were his parents, not even conferring the fact that they were teenagers themselves. An alien baby calling them Mama and Papa had its own ticks in public but surely an alien teen calling them Mama and Papa will most definitely turn some heads.

"What do you think, Wannya?" Kanata turned to the sitter-pet. "Does Ruu look more like Miyu or me?"

"Well Master Ruu already has the blonde hair. I have a space hair tonic that could grow his hair long like Miss Miyu's."

"Oh, Ruu would look adorable as a girl!" Miyu giggled. "I can get him a pair of green contact lenses and he'd look just like me."

"Wait, does this mean I'm gonna dress up as girl?" Ruu obviously was not sure about their choice. "Can't I just be Papa?"

"Don't worry kiddo. You can certainly pass as your Mama." Kanata then turned to the girl besides him. "You even got the same body already."

Miyu then smacks Kanata at the back of his head. "What does that suppose to mean?"

"What you think it means, Dingus!" Kanata averted his gaze back to Ruu. "The hair tonic is optional so you can leave your hair as it is, Ruu. You can just say that you cut your hair. The contacts would be sufficient enough."

"But it's a hot spring resort. Eventually Master Ruu would be obligated to bathe in the female area." Wannya said.

"According to the brochure there is an inter-gender hot spring area. Should Ruu wants to dive in, both of you can just go there. That is why I said the long hair was optional. In this case, with his short hair he can still appear as boy or a girl in a considerable distance." Kanata explained.

"Well I suppose Ruu could just wear a towel around him from the chest down. He should be safe if he wants to bathe in with the rest of the crowd." Miyu added.

"But what if someone from your class sees me, Papa?" Ruu inquired.

"That is why I think Wannya would be suited to pose as me." Kanata turned to the sitter-pet. "Wannya, always make sure that Ruu is with you all the time when you are out of the open. Should anybody talks to you both; I want you to do all the talking." Kanata then turned back to his Alien son. "Ruu, just go with whatever he says, understand?"

"I think I can manage that. How's that sound, Master Ruu?"

"I am going to the hot springs for the first time and got to dress up as girl at the same time?" Ruu crossed his arms giving the situation a second thought. "The plan is so crazy that it seems exciting. And as long as I can spend another fun memory with all of you then I'm up for it."

"That's my, boy… or girl… ha ha ha." Kanata chuckled.

"I don't know about this, Kanata. The more I hear your plan it gets more complicated not to mention somewhat underhanded." Miyu looked worried at the boy beside her. "And I thought you are the most rational one in this household."

Kanata sat back and rested the back of his neck on the chair top, looking at the ceiling. "The fact that I am risking all of us in this charade means that I have practically lost it. But, if we play our cards right, we all can enjoy the hot spring together as a family."

"One question Papa, How about you and Mama? That means that you'd be covering for us as well." Ruu asked his Earth father.

"That can't be helped, champ. You and Wannya just do whatever it takes to enjoy the trip while Mama and I will do the same. By the end of the day, Miyu and Kouzuki and Kanata Saionji will have that romantic getaway in Hokkaido… whoever pair it would be."

"Hooray! My Papa is the greatest!" Ruu stood up then yanked Wannya by the head and took him to his room. "Let's go pack now, Wannya!"

"Oh dear, there is a lot of preparations to me made." Wannya only answered calmly.

Kanata and Miyu looked the other two ran across the hall. Kanata then stood next and started gathering dishes while Miyu sat there still feeling worried.

"Are you really sure about this Kanata? I'd like them to come with us but the risks?"

"The resort will be so preoccupied to accommodate the Heiomachi School delegation and minding two customers with an all expense-paid hot spring package would be the least of their worries." Kanata walked towards her to get her plate.

Miyu only stared at him with a tiny smile on her face and giggled.

"What?"

"All right, who are you and what did you with the real Saionji Kanata?"

Kanata then clunked Miyu with her glass. It didn't make any sound nor did he do it hard. But Miyu still felt tolerable pain on her noggin.

"Sorry. It's just that it is hard to believe that you would agree to all of that trouble."

"I just have to keep Ruu happy by giving him good experiences before he turns back into an infant. Though I don't think he would remember all of it when reverts back." Kanata went back to the sink and turned the faucet open, watering down the dishes. "And besides…"

"Besides what?" Miyu went to his side and grabbed the wash cloth.

"Whatever that keeps us happy together would always make our son smile." Kanata said as he started washing the dishes with the cleanser. "And I have nothing against that."

"Our son?" Miyu smirked and smeared soapy suds on the tip of his nose.

Kanata sighed letting her flirt with him a little. "I really am gonna hate myself in the morning."

:::::::::::::

Next day, Heiomachi School Delegation for the Hokkaido resort trip assembled at the campus grounds. Boys and girls were all over with their bags having the pre-trip jitters.

"Alright everyone, before we go inside our buses, let us decide everyone's buddy for the entire trip." Miss Mizuno yelled at the students. She took out a yellow box from her bag and looked back at them. "To be fair, one person will randomly draw a name written in a piece of paper from this box I am now holding. Whoever it is, boy or girl, that person will be paired off with the one he or she drew out. Is that understood?"

"Yes!" said the whole bunch half-heartedly. Although some of the students were not really enthusiastic about the idea of the said arrangement, it was a fair one to those who didn't felt comfortable otherwise. "This is a great way to know someone better because it is going to be a long way to Hokkaido." Mizuno smiled as she revealed her class directory. "Now when I say your names come in front and pick a name out of the box then go pair up with that person that you drew."

Mizuno then began yelling out names. One by one the students were called in and drew out names out of the box. Some of the male students drew out girl names. Some of the female names drew out boy names. Some of the students were happy about who they were paired with, some were a little disappointed and some of either didn't care or just didn't know the person they ended up with.

Aya and Nanami got paired up… "I'm with you?" said the girls in unison. "We never get separated, don't we?" both said again in unison. "Oh well." said in unison again. "I get the window seat." said again in unison. "NO, I want the window seat!" said both again in unison this time getting annoyed at the other. "NO, I WANT THE WINDOW SEAT!" again both yelled in unison. "Stop it!"… "No, YOU STOP!"

"Please let it Kanata. Please let it be Kanata." Christine prayed deeply to the heavens hoping she would have Kanata as her buddy. She imagined that it would be the perfect opportunity for her to tell him how she feels and possibly start something wonderful with him. But her day dreaming got shot as a familiar voice interrupted her. "Hey, Chris!" Santa approached the pink haired lass. "Looks like you're my buddy." said the jolly boy blushing madly at the prettiest and richest girl in class. Christine only smiled at him sheepishly but deep inside her mind, her crazy alter ego was cursing and stomping. "Let's have a good time together, Santa."

"I wonder whoever it is fortunate to be paired up with little'ol me." Nozomu hugged himself with conceit. Okame, his pet bird flew circles above with a rose in its beak. Nozomu looked around and saw that everyone else seemed to have paired up already and he has still yet to receive a buddy. "This is impossible!" he grabbed his head in disbelief. "How could I, the most beautiful boy in school was forsaken to attain a suitable mate for this expedition?!" said the blonde boy hugging the squawking Okame.

"Oh, Hikaigaoka." Miss Mizuno said to the lone boy.

"Yes, ma'am?" said the boy in tears who was obviously over-reacting.

"We had an odd number of people in attendance so you haven't been called nor approached to be paired with a buddy. But rules are rules so I will be your buddy for the trip." Mizuno offered to Nozomu. Before she knew it, she was already staring at a bouquet of red roses from the lad. "It would be an honor and priviledge to accompany a fine woman such as you, Miss Mizuno." Nozomu said with a gleam in his eyes. The female teacher only smiled sheepishly at her student's quick recovery.

On the other side, Miyu was looking left and right waiting. Her name was not called nor has someone drawn out her name and approached her to be buddies with. She was about to confer with Miss Mizuno for any problems until a certain someone stood beside her. "Wow, how about that. I'm paired up with you." said the person sarcastically.

Miyu turned her head and got angry the moment how those words were uttered by that certain someone. "You make it sound like it is a bad thing to be paired up with me." Miyu sneered at Kanata. "As if that I wanted to be paired up with you in the first place."

Kanata only stuck out his tongue mocking her even more. This of course only irritated her more that she raised her arms to pound some senses out of her housemate. He caught her hands before they could land on him and dropped them. "Relax will you. We haven't even started the trip yet and you're in crazy mode already." Kanata said to the girl looking directly at her eyes, causing her face to redden as their bodies got close. Miyu immediately withdrew a couple of steps back. People were around. "You were the one who started it, you jerk!"

"Remember everybody, each of you are now accountable to your buddy's safety and well-being. Always make sure that you stay in pairs during the whole trip until we get back home. You should always know where your buddy is regardless if each has to go in their private time, understood?" Miss Mizuno announced to the teenagers. "We don't want any sorts of hassle now, do we?"

"Hear that, Blondie?" Kanata looked at Miyu. "Just stay put where I can see you."

Miyu only put her hands on her waist and gave him a menacing look. "Why don't you just ball and gag? Or do you prefer a leash around my neck?"

"Whatever it is makes my life easier" Kanata shrugged. "Although, a leash around your neck won't be too bad, I could yank you everytime you spaz out. It is like taking care of a pet than a buddy." He let out his tongue. "We are talking about you, after all."

"Pet?" Miyu growled. "You think I'm your pet?"

"If the leash fits"

"How about I give you a bite and scratch your eyes out right here, buddy?"

Some of their classmates could not help but notice the two teens exchange spiteful words to each other. They were getting loud and vulgar anyway to not keep their bickering subtle.

"Are those two fighting again?" one of their classmate said.

"I stopped caring for their petty arguments a long time ago." one responded apathetically.

"I agree. These two are so tiring sometimes." Another one replied.

"Why can't just get a room, climb on top of each other and get it over it with already."

"Thank you for saying what is needed to said, man!" said a guy and high-fived the previous guy.

"Hey Aya and Nanami, do something about the odd couple." said a girl to their classmates.

"We chose not to get involved in one of their 'Kanata and Miyu' shenanigans." Aya shrugged.

"So we are just going to sit this one out and see how this one plays out?"

"Yeah, besides they will eventually kiss and make up after whatever drama they are in throughout this trip." Nanami told them frankly but only to be surprised by a hand crept up on her shoulder.

"KISS AND MAKE UP!?" UNFORGIVABLE!!!" Christine went crazy-bitch mode after hearing all that.

"Oh come on Chris. That's not how I meant that." Nanami faced her with a calm demeanor while the rest of the group were cowering a few steps back in fear of another outburst.

"Oh I apologize. I didn't know what came over me." Christine only smiled and bowed to them.

"Though, it would be interesting for those two to could just do something like that." Nanami murmured to herself.

Miss Mizuno then started to round the rest of the students in a single line and soon enough, the buses were slowly filled by students.

"Let's go you guys before all of the good seats get taken. Just let Kanata and Miyu settle that."

:::::

A couple of minutes later

:::::

"And another thing, buster…" Miyu said to Kanata until a figure approached them.

"Why aren't you two gotten inside the bus yet?" Miss Mizuno asked the two teens. Kanata and Miyu looked left and right then realized that they were the only ones standing there.

"See what you did, Dingus!" Kanata mocked the girl. Miyu was about to make a retort but Miss Mizuno beat her to it and snapped her finger pointing to the large vehicles.

"GET IN THE BUS… NOW!"

::::::

Inside the bus, people were already settled in and each one made their own ruckus. Some were chatting with the other students in front and back of their seats, some were just listening to their music players, some were playing video games, and some were checking their bags while some were just sitting quietly napping.

Kanata and Miyu hollered their things and saw that the only seats available were at the back, way back. Leaving them no choice, they started inching their way to the open seats over there.

Kanata then slammed her bags on the window seat. Miyu then tapped his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you mean, what am I doing?" Kanata responded. "I'm planting my ass over here. What do you think I'm doing?"

"I want the window seat." Miyu said.

"I called the window seat." Kanata said back.

"Nuh-uh! I already called dibs on it!"

"This is my first time going to Hokkaido and I want to see the sights."

"It is my first time as well, you inconsiderate jerk! And besides, what ever happened to you being as gentleman? You know, 'ladies first'?" Miyu raised her eyebrow.

Kanata only looked at her sternly, not even budging to her playing the "ladies-first" card.

"What? You can be super nice and thoughtful to Akira but you can't even do this simple request for me?" Miyu pouted at him.

Kanata now raised his own eyebrow in return. "Hey, we agreed not to play the 'Akira' card."

Miyu only stood there and continued with her pouting implying that she still thinking about Kanata being such a wonderful friend to Akira.

"You are not playing fair, Blondie."

"…"

"Fine!"

With that exchange of tactical wit, Kanata surrendered by putting his bag to the aisle seat. He took Miyu's bags and placed them gently to the window seat. He then walked besides the aisle seat and offered her the seat she wanted.

"Thank you, you're so sweet." Miyu smiled at him victoriously.

"Yeah, yeah… I'm a peach." He said back as he seated next to her.

:::::

A couple of hours later since the buses set off to their course…

::::

Everybody else settled down from their noise-making. Kanata kept himself busy by reading a novel book. He then noticed that Santa hasn't bugged him for a while now, even the girls were not bothering them. It seemed that the gang got separated. Nanami and Aya were in the bus behind them while Santa and Christine were inside the bus in front of theirs. Although Kanata could see Nozomu right at the first row of seats but Miss Mizuno was doing such a good job keeping him there. For some reason only known to him, Kanata only let out a small smile.

"Ehem…" said the blonde girl beside him. Kanata just kept on reading. Miyu then continued scuffing. "Huh huh huh…" then she made a huge exhale sound "Pfffft.."

"Ehem…" said yet again by Miyu. The guy just didn't seem to care to notice. Then she made a clinking sound with her tongue. "T-T-T-T-T…"

"For goodness sakes, just drink some water." Kanata finally uttered some words but still acknowledging her by averting his gaze from his book.

"When are you gonna realize that I am not talking to you?"

"Probably when you stop talking to me." said Kanata calmly as he turned another page.

"I just don't see why it was necessary to humiliate me with our classmates like that."

"I was just making small talk with the guys."

"By making fun of me? Ok, so I don't know that much about cars."

"Miyu, you deliberately inserted yourself into our conversation and when they asked if you wanted a V-6 or a V-8, and you said you preferred a Diet Coke."

Miyu just scoffed. "I was making a joke."

"No, you weren't."

"No, I wasn't, but that still does not excuse jocks sitting there laughing at my face. Like I don't get enough of that from you and Santa? You owe me an apology. You really upset me." She crossed her arms on her chest and leaned on her seat.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry you're upset." Kanata said as he kept on reading his book.

"Oh-ho. Interesting." Miyu tilted her head. "It had the word "sorry" in it, but somehow still made the whole thing my fault."

Kanata wetted his finger with the tip of his tongue then turned another page of the novel, still not looking at his buddy. "I'm sorry you see it that way."

"Ok, there it is again. Ok, do you think that maybe you could take just a little bit of responsibility?!"

"All right. All right. I'm sorry that when we guys were talking, you were a complete dork."

"You have been a real pain ever since before we left school. Would it kill you to be a little nicer to me in front of our friends?"

"I'm not gonna indulge that with an answer."

"Kanata, please look at me." Miyu put her hands on his face and turned it to her direction. Kanata was drawing a blank. "What?"

"I'm serious, Kanata. I'm beginning to think that you being mean to me everytime comes from a deep seated animosity and hatred towards me." Miyu said slowly.

"Well I did tell you that girls like you who are nosy, whiny and superficial are not exactly my type." Kanata also said slowly.

"Yeah and I remember that you said those traits are the very things that you got used to and liked about me. If you already admitted that then why are you still being such a jerk to me?"

Kanata steered his eyes to see if anybody was paying any attention to their little display. Seeing that their schoolmates were napping, he held her hands and removed them from his face. "I am not gonna indulge that with an answer."

"I also remember you said that you don't want to do more fights with me."

"No, I said I don't want us fighting over romantic prospects, aside from meaningless squabbles over menial things just like this one."

"So you admit that you just like pissing me off?"

"I am not gonna indulge that with a response."

"Alright that does it. I'm gonna sit elsewhere." Miyu stood from her seat. "You can have my spot. I'm telling you this because I want you to know where I am going. At least one of us has the common decency to not let a partner get into trouble for losing a buddy."

As Miyu tried to get out of their area, Kanata quickly grabs her wrist. "Where are you going?"

"I said I don't want to sit with you. I'm asking Miss Mizuno if I can sit with Nozomu instead. If I am lucky I can be his buddy instead as well."

"You are not going anywhere." Kanata said flat out.

"Any why not?"

The bus then hit a road bump and all of the sudden Miyu lost her equilibrium but Kanata instinctively held her hand and yanked her close to him.

"That is why not, Blondie." He said at the girl in his arms, silently blushing. Seemed nobody else saw what was happening, Kanata began to stroke her hair on top of her head.

"Would you drop the name calling already? Since when did we go back to that phase again?"

"Alright fine, I'm sorry about what happened with the guys."

"Wait, what?" Miyu pushed herself a few inches back from his chest.

"Look, just stay close to me, okay Miyu?'

"Why? Because I'm the one you are living with or because I'm your buddy?"

"Can you be both?"

"I can do that." Miyu smiled. "Can you let go of my head now?"

"Not until you promise to stay by my side until the trip is over. We still have to keep Ruu and Wannya smuggled in the resort you know, and we need to be focused together for the plan to work. It's bad enough I had to come up with it in the first place."

"Yeah I suppose…" Miyu said disappointedly. Not exactly the words she wanted to hear why he wanted her to stay with him but still he was right. They have to stick with the plan or else their family will get into so much trouble.

"Promise me you will stay by my side." Kanata said with ever so serious eyes.

Miyu smirked at him. "Even though that was the most romantic thing you ever said to me, I can't make that said promise."

"What?"

"It's just your changing mood-swings that I'm having trouble adjusting with. You really need to learn how to treat me well even if people are around. You keep getting into my nerves and pretty soon you will lose me."

"What are you talking about?"

"I can't be with you like this if you are going to act like butthead. I mean what if…, if there is a guy who is exactly the opposite of you would come along and take me by the hand and then…" Miyu stopped the rest of her sentence as she felt Kanata tighten his grip around her hand.

"Do you want me to let go of your hand or not?"

She interpreted his small gesture as a means of silent jealousy so she had no choice but to submit. "Fine, I promise I'll stick to you like glue."

"That's my girl." Kanata said as he assisted Miyu to her seat right next to him. "Besides, I doubt any other guy could handle your kind of crazy but me." She could still see that Kanata still has yet to remove his hand over hers as he continued reading his book, only holding it with one hand.

"Aren't you letting go of me, already?" Miyu said softly to him as she stared to the beautiful scenery of the country side of blue and green, passed her by as the bus continued with its trail.

Kanata then closed his book and placed it on top of his lap. He then sat back and closed his eyes to take a little nap not losing his grasp on her dainty limb. "Just give me a while."

Miyu looked onwards at her seatmate as she felt him stoke her hand with his fingers. It felt nice but tingly. "Tell you what, How about I let you lean over me when we get to the coastline?"

:::::

"Welcome to our hot spring resort. May I help you?" the receptionist greeted two teenagers who walked in. It was a handsome chestnut-haired boy and a lovely blonde girl. The girl just smiled and nodded as the boy approached the desk.

"Yes, we would like to attend to our reservations in your fine resort, please." The boy said politely as he handed two tickets to the receptionists.

"Oh so you two are the lucky winners of our promotion." The receptionist gave another glance at the two teens.

"Actually those tickets were won by our son…" the blonde girl said yet interrupted by a gentle nudge of the elbow from the boy.

"It's a nice SUNNY day yet it's cool around here in Hokkaido." The boy saved the conversation. "It's our first time here."

"Oh you will love it here. This time of year is quite wonderful. The air is cool all over Hokkaido plus the hot springs not also feels good but quite therapeutic." The receptionist said proudly.

"We are really looking forward to it." The blonde bowed sheepishly.

"Well congratulations and do please enjoy." The receptionist then took out their decking logbook. "May I have your names, please?"

"Saionji Kanata"

"Kouzuki Miyu"

::::::::::::


	7. Chapter 7: I Want 2 Share the Room wit U

ALL GROWN UP Chapter 7

Disclaimer: D!3 and all of its characters are not mine

A/N: Well it has been a while but I am not going to do another meaningless rant about why it took me this long to update this story. I am just happy that I was able to muster enough will power and acquire the time to update at all. I still have plans for this story, so do enjoy it.

The last we saw our main characters, Kanata and Miyu made an understanding about their feelings towards each other and reconciled after having another fickle jealousy fight because Kanata still kept his feelings for Kijou Akira. In the mean time, Ruu, who was accidentally turned into a 15 year old boy, has won two expense-paid vacation tickets in a Hokkaido Hot Spring resort and planned for his earth parents to take it so they can share a romantic getaway alone together.

However, unknowingly to Ruu, Wannya forgot to tell the alien boy that his earth parents, Kanata and Miyu, have already made plans since their class was going to the same day and same place. To prevent Ruu's gesture going to waste, Kanata decided that Ruu and Wannya could take their place and use the tickets for themselves so all of them could enjoy Hokkaido together as a family. However, for this goal to work out, Wannya had to disguise himself as Kanata while Ruu had to dress up to like Miyu.

Miyu and Kanata, along with the rest of their class were already drawing closer to the resort while Wannya and Ruu had already checked in safely without any suspicions… yet. Will the Saionji Household have their happy family vacation? Let us find out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Wow!" Ruu pushed the window doors of their room open. "Look at the view, Wannya! So this is Hokkaido. It looks like those post cards that we saw earlier at the lobby."

Wannya walked towards the window and felt the cool breeze on his whiskers. "It feels good." He inhaled the winter-like air. "Anyway, it says here in the brochure, even though it is not really winter season, you can feel the cold all over the Hokkaido area. It's not even snowing right now but it is rather chilly.

"Wannya…" Ruu looked at his sitter pet. "can we go outside and take a quick stroll?"

"Master Ruu, I think we should wait for Master Kanata and Miss Miyu before we start to go around the resort."

"When are they going to get here?"

"Well we left the house at the same time but we flew here directly while they must have gone to the school to meet up with their school mates. They should be in busses right now and they should arrive here after a couple of hours or so."

"Two hours? That's too long." Ruu dropped his whole body on the floor and laid flat there. He then felt the long blonde hair being scattered all over his face and the floor. "Say Wannya…" Ruu picked up a few strands of his blonde hair and placed them in front of his face. "Can I at least get out of my disguise for now?"

Wannya sat down next to his master. He already transformed back to his sitter pet form right after they acquired the room they were in but Ruu still was looked like a drag version of Miyu. Actually, the term drag was not a really the term for it because Ruu looked like Miyu, all thanks to Wannya applying some Space Hair Tonic on Ruu's head. He tossed in some of Miyu's clothes and in an instant Ruu absolutely passed as a girl. Actually, that hair tonic of his was something Wannya use to keep his fur in good condition. It was a fortunate bonus that it has that kind of effect on humanoid hair.

"Are you feeling embarrassed with that appearance, Master Ruu?" he asked.

"Not really… At first I was ecstatic to be able to be the one to pose as Mama, but, it is just that it is rather hard to move around with hair this long." Ruu sat up and brushed some of his back. "I do not know how Mama or girls with long hair put up with it."

"Well girls tend to have that instinct to bare long hair than boys. Besides, didn't Master Kanata say that you look cuter as Miss Miyu than Miss Miyu herself?"

"Papa really should stop jokes like that. It's not good for his health if Mama keeps on clobbering him on the head after saying those kind of things in front of her." Ruu chuckled. "Although Papa did say that having my hair this ling was not really necessary."

"Well you cannot expect to look like Miss Miyu without the long blonde hair." Wannya interjected. "But I say you look more like Master Kanata, Master Ruu. Your body right now has not yet that well developed so either you can disguise yourself as your Mama and Papa."

"Really? I want to look like Papa soon enough. I wish I can get the chance posing as him later."

"You should be careful with that wish Master Ruu. Even though Master Kanata's charms are effective among girls, Miss Miyu is also quite the beauty herself. I for one, heard that there are a few guys in their school have noticed her." Wannya said. "Remember that there were thugs that mistook you as a girl when you were with Miss Miyu at the mall, and you weren't in any disguise at all."

"Yeah, I remember that. It still gives me goose bumps every time I think of their advances towards us." Ruu shuddered. "Thank goodness, Papa came to save us back then. You should have seen those guys faces when they learned that they were hitting on a boy all along."

"I'm sure that was such a sight, Master Ruu. Anyways, we should just stay here and be dormant until Master Kanata and Miss Miyu arrives here so we can know what to do next. We do not want any boys or girls falling for you and complicate things for us now, do we?"

"Fine I guess. So what are supposed to then for two hours?"

Wannya transformed once again as Kanata and took the phone. "You better freshen up Master Ruu before some walks in here with the food."

Both of them grinned having the same thought in their minds. "ROOM SERVICE!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Meanwhile, inside one of the Heiomachi School Trip Busses, the crowd inside have grown tired from their tomfooleries and found themselves napping on their seats as they wait for their arrival at the hot spring resort. Others that were not that tired have chosen to stay quiet and watch the passing view. One of those sleeping was Miyu while the Kanata was the latter.

"Miyu?" Kanata said to the girl seating next to him.

Kouzuki Miyu, the very girl who was living with him for the past few months, was right there resting her head on his shoulders. Normally Saionji Kanata would just shove this kind of act off of him but ever since they started living together, he eventually gotten use to her and so did she to be able to be so comfortable with each other.

"Miyu…" he said her name softly again trying to wake the girl up. "We entered Hokkaido territory just now."

"Zzzzzzz…" Miyu responded silently.

At that moment, Kanata was feeling a little playful that he started twirling strands of her. After their last fussing, Kanata and Miyu still had their hands entwined with each other. It was convenient that the bus' air conditioning has gotten cold enough for Kanata to let out a jacket and cover them with it, also hiding their hands. Miyu then started to show some life and tried to open her eyes slowly.

"Hey you better wake up before somebody comes over here and see us like this."

Miyu just nodded and got herself off the boy's shoulder. "Are we there yet?"

"I think we are almost there." Both of them looked at the window and saw the splendor of the Hokkaido's moving horizon.

"Ruu and Wannya should have arrived at the resort by now."

"I do hope they got there safely."

"Not to mention nobody must have suspected them not to be let inside the resort." Kanata said.

Miyu held on to the boy's arm. "I'm getting a little worried."

"Must relax, Miyu. As long as we stick to the plan everything should be fine." Kanata smiled at her. "I got ourselves into this and I'm gonna get us out."

And with that, Miyu was lost for words. It was one of those times when Kanata subconsciously released his charms that both of them got caught in this very familiar void that they have been in and out quite often. A void that when their sweet words tend to lead for their faces to come closer slowly for a kiss and…

"All right people!" Miss Mizuno suddenly stood up with the bus' microphone in hand. Miyu and Kanata were startled and realized what they were about to do that finally they regained their distance apart. Both of them blushing and panting heavily of course, afraid of the people in the bus might see them.

"In a few minutes we should arrive at the hot spring resort. First, be sure to prepare your things and clean up your seat areas before we get off the bus. In addition, remember to have your buddies with you all the time. Further instructions will be announced later on when we reach our destination."

"Hear that blondie?" Kanata sneered at Miyu. "Get your gear ready."

Miyu scuffed back at him. "You feel like I'm the only one who made this area so disorganized."

"You ate most of the time we're on the bus. I can still see those lunch boxes under your seat. You really should refrain from eating that much. Ruu will be posing as you, remember?" I don't want to blow Ruu's cover just because you got yourself fat overnight." Kanata raised his eyebrow.

"Whoooa!" Miyu broke off. "Fat jokes? First I have a boy's body and now you're calling me fat?" Miyu was ready to pounce on him any moment.

"Sit down will you?" Kanata held her wrist. "Just making small talk so lighten up and let's just get rid of these boxes out of here."

"How about I give you something to talk about and get rid of you. How is that?" She pouted. "I only stress eating because of you." She said as she let the boy pull her next to him again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the resort, Wannya and Ruu were stuffing themselves over with their all expense-paid food room service.

"I can… cannot… bite… another… eat…" Ruu panted as he laid there on the floor with food crumbs all over his face and body. "I'm stuffed… Wannya… how about you?"

"I think I can still breathe, Master Ruu." Wannya held his full tummy. "The dangos were awesome. Anyways, I've got to hand it to you Master Ruu?" the sitter pet looked at his scion. "Not only that you look like Miss Miyu ib that get up but you also eat as much as her, as well."

"Really?" Ruu successfully stood up with his attempt and approached the mirror. "I look fabulous, ain't I? Ruu posed as girly as he could but he let out a big belch."

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Wannya laughed after that. "Be careful not to overdo it, Master Ruu. We do not want you to bloat. Miss Miyu might get into trouble if people see you as her, only having gained a few pounds."

"Well I suppose you are right." Ruu face his sitter pet. "You know there is such a saying, a true gentleman eats like a lady."

"I don't think that is the way that saying goes. I'm not even sure that there is a saying like that to begin with."

"They should arrive here anytime now. I just wish they are not arguing again throughout the whole trip." Ruu wondered.

"I'm sure they are fine. Even if they end up squabbling again, Master Kanata will eventually do the right thing."

"You know last night when Mama tucked me in, she said Papa went ballistic when another boy came by and made the moves on her."

"Really? Master Kanata?" Wannya said in disbelief. "I always see him as the composed one between the two of them when it comes to jealousy."

"Well yeah, I may have exaggerated the words a bit but Mama said Papa was very upset by it." Ruu grinned. "Mama also said that it's good to see Papa tends to be the one who gets riled up every once in a while. It was awesome."

"And how is Master Kanata's wrath awesome in any way?" Wannya asked. "I rather not get on to his bad side."

"It means that Papa really does care about Mama. She even said that because of that incident that they were able to patch up the whole "Akira" issue." Ruu explained. "Papa even admitted that he admires Mama for what she really is."

"Are we still talking about the same old Master Kanata?" Wannya still cannot believe his ears. "I suppose being threatened that Miss Miyu might get stolen from him at anytime must have made him realize how he should measure up."

"I know, right? Papa will be a lot nicer and a lot less cynic."

"That's great news indeed." Wannya finally agreed. "I sometimes forget how romantic Master Kanata can get even if he doesn't try to… HEY! I think those are the buses from Heiomachi High!" Wannya pointed out of the window.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At the Resort's Front Lobby, the Heiomachi School Class Trip Delegation has finally arrived. The boys and girls came out of the buses whole-heartedly and excited about the couple of days of their stay ahead. Miss Mizuno along with the other teachers representing their classes, stood up in front of the crowd holding a megaphone this time.

"All right kids, we are here." She said with such a loud tone. "Be sure that you have everything with you and don't forget your buddies as we enter the building in an orderly fasion."

Nozomu stepped up and twirled around with glee. "Hokkaido is really such a wonderful place." He said. "I can't wait to wash Miyu-chi's back on the springs. Oh the joy!"

Santa was taking pictures of the whole scenery around the building with his digital camera. "He he he. I can't wait for the girls to get into the baths." He snickered menacingly with such thoughts only who-knows what. "I bet Nozomu and Kanata would like to join me."

"Let us all make beautiful memories in this place, everyone." Christine said happily. "Kanata and I will have the most beautiful memory in here when I can get the chance." She said maniacally to herself.

Nanami took a deep breath and sighed. "It's not even winter season and yet it's still kinda cold here. I can only imagine how cold it is at night."

"I think I'll try the therapeutic sauna's first." Aya said as she pounded her shoulders. "I've been busy writing and my neck and shoulders are killing me from slouching all the time. Besides, it's a good way to lose weight."

"Kanata, let's check if Wannya and Ruu were able to register earlier." Miyu whispered to her housemate.

"Let's do that later. They might recognize us as the ones who won the lottery." Kanata responded calmly. "I will do it when the opportunity arises."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

All of them fall in line as they approached the front desk mumbling with various sweet nothings about their day. "Welcome to our resort. You folks must be from the Heiomachi School. May I know who is in charge?" The front desk receptionist guy greeted them politely.

"That would be us." Miss Mizuno and the other teachers came to him. "Please take good care of us."

"Wow, I thought you were one of the students." The receptionist guy flattered.

"Oh stop." Miss Mizuno blushed. "I'm actually one of the teachers."

"Really now? You look so young." He kept on with it. "Anyway, we wish you'd enjoy your stay here with us. Just give me a minute and I will prepare the keys to the rooms that were reserved for your delegation. Please use our facilities as you see fit."

"Thank you very much." Miss Mizuno replied politely. "And here is the list of all the people in our delegation. Everyone's names should be all accounted for." She offered it to the receptionist as the list of names would serve as their official registration. When the receptionist get the keys, Mizuno turned back and faced the crowd.

"All right people, here is what we are going to do. Thanks to the school's sponsors, we were able to rent out most of resort's rooms. Unfortunately, considering the number of our delegates, the resort could only prepare a room that only be occupied by four people." Miss Mizuno explained, which got the kids in awe. "To make things easier for us teachers to decide on, we decided that we would use the buddy system. Two couples per room. Now let's go settle in first and we will meet up in the main lobby later on to discuss the details of our stay."

With that, the entire delegation started to disperse little by little, as the teachers guided each buddy couple was sent to their respective rooms.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh it's good to lie on a bed again." Aya slammed herself to the mattress. "Just let me rest up for a bit, guys. The bus seat didn't do me any justice."

"So we four are stuck together." Nanami said. "Christine, didn't your butler arranged a private room for you? Not that we mind but you might find us a little uncomforting."

"Oh it's all right." Christine smiled back. "I said to my butler that there was no need for me to stay in a private chamber because I know that I am with good people. Besides, where is the fun if I cannot share the experience with my friends?"

"Well at least most of our posse is complete." Santa said as he took out some things from his bag. "And why am I sharing a bed with you?"

"Miss Mizuno said that it was only proper for me to stay here considering that I'm buddies with her yet a student cannot stay with a teacher in the same room." Nozomu explained sadly. "Shame, really. It would be such a good opportunity."

"Opportunity for what?" Nanami asked suspiciously.

"I feel your pain brother." Santa patted Nozomu's back.

"You are such a womanizer Nozomu." Aya added.

"Well the good part of it was I still have three beauties here with me." Nozomu smiled in realization but Nanami threw a pillow to his face.

"It's good to be with friends. Speaking of the posse, I wonder where Miyu and Kanata are." Christine wondered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Back in the front lobby…

"Oh dear, I think we have a problem here." The receptionist guy said as he held the Heiomachi School delegation list.

"Is something the matter?" Mister Himura, one of the teachers asked the receptionist.

"Well I checked the school's delegation against our available rooms. According to the arrangements you made, two of your students won't have a room to settle in."

"Oh that is such a pinch." Mister Saito, another teacher said. "And we already made Hikarigaoka Nozomu stay in a 4 people room already."

"So where are we going to stick the last 2 students?" Miss Makoto, the other female teacher asked Miss Mizuno.

"Oh dear that is such a bothersome oversight indeed." Miss Mizuno looked at the last two students who have not settled in yet.

Yep, by stars of destiny, the two were Kouzuki Miyu and Saionji Kanata.

"Does that mean we don't have a room yet?" Miyu asked their teachers as she struggled keeping her bag on her bag. Kanata then took it from her and swung it behind him. "She's getting a little tired, Miss Mizuno. I'll make her sit down for a while." Kanata then aided Miyu to seat down on the couch.

"Is there anything you can do for them?" Miss Mizuno asked the receptionist.

The receptionist person stroked his chin and thought of something. "Well we have a young couple who happened to won a lottery and the prize was to stay here for a couple of days."

"Go on..." Mister Himura aided him on.

"The reserved room for them is quite big enough for four people. Actually, before I came to you folks, I asked them for the possibility of them sharing the room with two of your students." The receptionist person answered.

"And what did say?" Mister Saito asked.

"Because this is somewhat are fault, we added a few incentives for them should they reconsider and they will happily oblige if you folks are fine with the idea." The guy added. "Kinda think of it, those two students over there somehow resemble that particular couple that I mentioned."

"Another young couple that looks like Saionji and Kouzuki? Strange." Miss Makoto said.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You think they can find us a room soon?" Miyu wondered. "I don't mind staying with Nanami and the others."

"Nozomu already filled up that position. There are already five people staying on that room and it is going to get crowded should another joins in." Kanata answered.

"What would happen to us if we end up staying in a room together?" Miyu blushed. "You know, just the two of us?" Miyu asked as she placed her hand of top of Kanata's hand. "Don't be so red." Kanata started to blush himself. "We are already living together so this should be not any different." Kanata answered then took out his hand from hers and held it with their fingers intertwined tightly.

Miss Mizuno then approached her two students resting on the couch. They saw her coming and immediately let go off one another so that the teacher will not suspect anything. "How you kids holding up down there?"

"Miss Mizuno, did they found us a room?" Miyu asked her teacher flat out.

"So direct, Kouzuki." Miss Mizuno smiled. "Okay, the staff was able to convince a young couple to share their room with the two of you, should you accept it. Moreover, according to the receptionist, the young couple happened to be lottery prizewinners."

Kanata and Miyu then looked at each other in disbelief. From bad luck, it spun around into freakishly good luck. It seemed that Kanata and Miyu would not have to look for Ruu and Wannya with any difficulties.

"A lottery prize-winning couple, you say?" Kanata smirked. "Miss Mizuno, Miyu and I would love to stay with that young couple in their room."

"As expected of you Saionji, thank you for being so considerate." Miss Mizuno sighed in relief. "You just saved us the trouble thinking his through. Are you quite sure about this?"

"If there is no other way then we cannot be too choosey." Miyu smiled. "That's good to hear, Kouzuki." Miss Mizuno said. "So I think I'll help you get to their room." "Oh don't bother Miss." Kanata interjected. "You can just show us the way and we will manage on our own."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"MAMA! PAPA!" Ruu shouted with joy as he rushed to the door seeing his earth parents. As soon as the door closed, Ruu jumped at them. Miyu was able to step aside but Kanata was unable to move as quick since he has both their bags.

"What a coincidence this is." Wannya approached Miyu and Kanata and took their things dropped on the floor. "How was your trip Miss Miyu?" the sitter-pet asked the blonde girl.

"Oh we will get to that Wannya. But first." Miyu moved up her fist to her annoyed face. "WHY DOES RUU STILL DRESSED UP LIKE ME! DOES THAT IMAGE LOOK FINE TO YOU?"

Wannya looked at the scene and it was Ruu, still looked like Miyu, hugging and cuddling the unconscious Kanata who had blood drooping from his nose. "Papa." Ruu said gladly. "Miss Miyu, would you like me to transform into Master Kanata and do the same thing to you?" Wannya said playfully but only got a smack on the head. "I take that as no, then. Ouch!"

"RUU, STOP THAT!"

"KANATA, SNAP OUT OF IT!"

"Mama it's your turn!"

"AAAAHHH!"

to be continued…


	8. Chapter 8: I Want 2 Dress Up as U

ALL GROWN UP Chapter 8

Disclaimer: D!3 and all of its characters are not mine

A/N: OH MY GAWD, it took me forever for this to post up. If I have a publisher, he would have tanned my hyde for not finishing my writing sooner. I am already done with my other activities so I suppose I should be doing this now. Anyways, like I did say before that I am only writing for fun but there is never a day that passes by that I don't think of wrapping this story up. There are still some ideas that I want to try out for this one before I end it, now enough of this and on with the show.

The last we saw our lovable family, Kanata and Miyu were able to go to their school trip to Hokkaido after a few squabbles along the way. Disguised as them, Ruu and Wannya were able to sneak inside the very same Hokkaido hot spring resort that our teen couple was staying. Unfortunately the real Kanata and Miyu fell short on getting a room on their own but a compromise was made when they learned that they could stay in Ruu and Wannya's room, still with their real identities not known from the other people inside the resort but Miyu and Kanata. Now their next problem was to have their fun without being busted by the resort management and the school teachers.

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: I WANT TO DRESS UP AS YOU**

*Knock* *Knock*

"Yo! Miyu! Kanata!" Santa was knocking loudly on their friends' door. "The teachers want all of us to be assembled on the function room!" He hollered.

"Santa, can you please turn it down a notch?" Nanami pulled Santa's collar. "They are not the only ones inside the room, you know."

"That,s right." Aya agreed with her taller friend. "Miss Mizuno said that they had to share this room with another young couple. So let's not be too rude in calling them out here."

"You know what I heard," Nozomu suddenly stepped up from behind them, "The couple that is staying here is newlyweds and came to this place for their honeymoon."

"Really?" Santa said wide eyed.

"How delightful" Nanami blushed.

"The more reason for Santa not to be banging against the door like an inconsiderate idiot." Aya looked at Santa, who crept behind Nozomu.

"A young couple who promised their eternal love for each other and bound in holy matrimony, how romantic it is for them to spend some alone time…" Christine then appeared before them as well. "But Kanata and Miyu are with them probably witnessing the love-dovey scenes from them probably wondering that they probably be the same as they…"

"Oh crap, I don't like where this is going…" Santa hid more behind Nozomu who is also starting to get frightened with the pink haired girl building up some massive amounts of reiatsu (lol bleach reference) while Aya and Nanami are looking for some place to hide.

"… Gradually realizing that they deep inside they have this harboring feelings for each other, and asked the other couple to guide them in their overdue romance and then all of them tend to explore their feelings and instincts to one another… AHHH!!!!! I CANT TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!! THEY ARE DOING UNHOLY CARNAL THINGS IN THERE!!!"

Christine was about to unleash a ornamental table that she immediately raised above her head ready to ram the door when the four teens stopped her from wrecking havoc with private property.

"Chris, please. Behave yourself." Nozomu tried to calm her down.

"Get your mind out of the gutter girl!" Santa restrained her.

"Your ideas of reference keep getting wilder and wilder. Maybe I should hire you for my next novel!" Aya kind off joked as she tried to reach for the foreign object.

"Besides, don't you think it would be strange and, not to mention, highly inappropriate for the resort management to just ask the couple to share their room to some strangers if they really are newlyweds in their honeymoon?" Nanami reasoned with Christine.

"Oh, I guess that wouldn't make any sense now, would it." Christine finally snapping out of her rage-fit and just dropped the table, as Santa and Nozomu caught it from smashing on the floor.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door….

"Whew, glad that was over with." Miyu was leaning on the door listening on the commotion happening outside of their room. "Are you really sure to go through with all of this?"

Kanata was in front of the mirror fitting his resort robe. "Christine would be probably one of our worries if she keeps on dawdling about that kind of stuff. Let us keep the resort management at bay for now." He diverted his eyes to the other two in the room. "Ruu, you still remember the plan, Sport?"

"Yes I do, Papa!" The blonde teen jumped next to his earth teen father. "You and Mama will go out with your friends and we will stay here waiting for the right time to leave."

"Miss Miyu, don't forget that you have the communicator with you. Just press the button and it will signal us the clear." Wannya reminded the blonde girl.

"It is convenient that it is shaped like a wrist watch." Miyu said. "I think I can handle it."

"Alright I'm all set. Let's go before those guys get anymore wild ideas." Kanata walked to the door. "The two of you stay out of sight so they won't notice you when we go out."

Wannya and Ruu just nodded their head in unison and then fled inside the interior room. Miyu then walked behind Kanata as he took a deep breath and then opened the door.

"You guys cannot be anymore noisy." Kanata raised his eyebrow at them. "What's all the ruckus?"

"Hello everyone!" Miyu just smiled in contrary to her roommate. "Did you already settled in?"

"We are kinda expecting the other folks to come and greet us." Nanami waved at their two friends.

"Yes, we would like to give them our regards for letting you two stay with them because of this little oversight by our organizers." Aya uttered.

Miyu then just looked Kanata and he just nodded a bit. "Oh, them? Yeah they are really nice people. They were told of the circumstances and understood our situation. Right now, they are just resting. That's why I would like to say that we should keep it quiet around here. We don't want to trouble them anymore as much as we are now."

Then all of the people looked at the first person who was yammering earlier.

"We'll talk later. The others are already gathered in the function room by now. Let's get going before the good seats are taken." Santa told nervously to them trying not to be blamed some more.

"It's not movie house, you dimwit!" Nanami clunked him.

* * *

Inside the function room, the Heiomachi school trip delegation has assembled along with the school teachers and a few resort staff members. Every student was buzzing all over about their settlement and the excitement of what things to come for the next 36 hours of their stay in Hokkaido.

"Good evening boys and girls, May we have your attention please." Miss Mizuno started talking on the mic. "Before we start with our orientation, let us all give our regards to the resort management for allowing us to be here in their very nice establishment."

"Thank you very much. Please take good care of us." The student body said in unison.

"My, my, what polite little kids all of you are." The resort manager bowed in response to their gratitude. "In behalf of the resort staff, I was again welcome all of you and hope that your stay with us would give you very good memories. I won't make this speech long."

The manager cleared his throat before speaking again. "As agreed upon by the organizers, the Heiomachi delegates are free to use the recreational facilities of the resort. The details will be explained later by your teachers. Thank you for your patronage and if there is anything that we could help you with you can always approach any of staff including myself." The staff then stepped forward and all of them bowed to show their regards.

The resort manager once again bowed to the students and they applauded him as he gave the mic back to the teachers and then retreated back. Mister Himura, one of the Heiomachi teachers, then received the mic and stepped forth to address their students.

"Aherm… let's begin of our orientation for this trip. Now all of us here have all received our room settlements. For the rest of the day you kids have the free time to wonder around the resort and use their recreational areas as you see fit. Then we will all summon you all for dinner later on before we conduct our evening program." Mister Himura said firmly.

The students then buzzed about the said evening program while others voiced out their inquiries.

Mister Saito was handed the mic this time. "The evening program is a surprise. Just don't worry about it and just have a good time on your own. And tomorrow, our next activity would be the tour of some local tourist's spots in Hokkaido before we head back home."

Then the students once again let out some whimpers and moans after Saito mentioned that they are heading back so soon. Miss Makoto was last to give her short speech.

"Kids we still have schoolwork to attend to so we can't feel all bad about leaving. For now, let us not worry about that and let us maximize our time here in Hokkaido having fun and creating good memories with current friends and newly found friends." Miss Makoto consoled them. "Now I believe there is nothing left for us to say so all you are now dismissed. See you all later for dinner."

* * *

"Yes! Time for us to enjoy our free time." Nanami rejoiced.

"What do you think we should do first?" Aya wondered.

"We still have a few more hours before dinner." Christine commented.

"Well it is a hot spring resort so let's hit the hot springs first. It's been a while since I was in one." Miyu suggested to them.

"What do you mean? Kanata and I took you to the hot springs not too long ago, didn't we?" Santa replied.

"I don't think digging up your own hot springs was exactly she had in mind that time." Kanata commented.

"Miyu, did these two hooligans take you all alone in a hot spring? What did they do to you? Answer me!" Nozomu grabbed Miyu by the shoulders thinking Miyu was assaulted by the two male teens.

"I didn't know about that. Hey, Miyu how come you didn't mentioned that one to us?" Nanami smiled snidely on her friend.

"Nozomu relax. I doubt Santa have the guts to try anything to Miyu." Aya tapped Nozomu's head then she turned her attention to Kanata. "I don't know about this guy, though."

Kanata then sensed an ominous feeling flaming up behind him, and it was coming from the pink haired girl who has the biggest crush on him, waiting for his response to that allegation.

"C'mon you guys that is not even remotely funny." Kanata quickly uttered the best words he could come up with and laughed nervously. "Miyu heard that Santa and I were going to a hot springs and she insisted to tag along. What she didn't understand that we were planning on finding a spot and dig it up ourselves."

Miyu scratched the back of her head and laughed. "He's right. I didn't think you could actually dig your own hot spring given the right place."

"It was a funny story actually if you know everything that happened there." Santa jumped in front of everybody."

"S-Santa, you don't have to tell them everything." Kanata pleaded with his best friend.

"That's right." Miyu seconded. "Can't we just say it was just a blooper on my part and leave it like that?"

"Oh ho ho ho…" Nanami grinned. "Something is suspicious."

"Kanata you rat-bastard!" Nozomu faced Kanata. "What did you do to my Miyu!"

Kanata was not even showing any digress towards the easily convoluted boy. "I didn't do anything to her." He said calmly.

"Miyu you seductress!" Christine then glared at Miyu.

"Nothing happened, I swear!" Miyu said as she took shelter from Nanami's back.

"I believe it would be better for Santa to tell us the story before limbs fly over the place." Aya suggested.

"Alrighty then!" Santa happily agreed to that suggestion without even realizing Kanata and Miyu's eyes signaling him from revealing unnecessary information.

"Kanata and I decided to go to hot-spring hunting in the mountains. Miyu came with us there but it was too late for her to realize that we were supposed to dig up our own. Then a monkey stole her bag and she chased after it then fell off a short cliff…" Santa narrated the story while Kanata and Miyu just looked at each other and suddenly blushed because the memory of that fateful day came rushing back in their minds.

* * *

During that time, Miyu accidentally fell off from the not-so-tall cliff after she was led there by the monkey that took her bag. She was successful in retrieving her bag but not only she fell but she also hurt her arm in the process. Kanata saw her and jumped off as well to get her, unfortunately as he slid down the cliff, he lost his balanced and somehow twisted his right leg. By the time he reached the ground with her, he pretty much couldn't move.

Kanata and Miyu sat down under the cliff three feet apart and stayed silent for a few minutes. No one else knew what each was thinking, Miyu in particular, who was now stuck alone with Kanata in a remote mountain area.

"Ah! I'm getting nervous. Is there something to talk about?" Miyu struggled thinking silently. "Something to talk about…"

Then suddenly, both teenagers were alarmed after they heard a grumbling sound. Both of them looked at each other. Kanata could only look at his friend, who was feeling embarrassed by now. It came from Miyu's belly obviously.

"Oh my!" Miyu quickly opened her bag to relieve off some embarrassment as she scoured her things. "  
You want to have some snacks? What do you want? I have lots of different… Ah!" Miyu then showed something in front of Kanata's face. "Here you go." She offered.

Kanata looked at the bag of chips. "Pumpkin chips?"

Miyu opened the bag. "You like pumpkin, right?"

"Yeah." Kanata answered then put his fingers inside the bag and chomped a chip.

"I'm glad I got these." Miyu thought to herself. "How is it?" She asked him.

"It was pretty good. I was getting hungry, too. Thank you" Kanata told her as he wiped his lips with his thumb. With this Miyu was stuck in awe and blushed.

"Why is my heart pounding so fast?" Her mind asked herself. "Get a hold of yourself, Miyu!" She shook her head vigorously.

"What's the matter?" Kanata asked her.

"Nothing!" Miyu replied happily as she tossed the bag of chips to him. "By the way, What is Santa doing?"

"He'll be here any minute."

"Maybe he got lost or something."

Kanata then again took a chip and ate it. "He should be fine. There's only one path."

Time passed on and the sun in front of them was already setting. Their surroundings started to change to shades of orange. The bag of pumpkin chips was already empty and they were once again back in saying nothing to each other, waiting in silence for Santa to come back with help to come for them.

"I wonder if Ruu is having dinner right now." Miyu started to break the ice.

Kanata sighed for a second. "Some relaxation this was."

"Hmm?" Miyu looked at him.

"I should have told you that it was that kind of hot spring in the first place."

"I-it's okay. Besides, I was the one who wanted to come." She consoled him.

"Remember what Wannya said? About wanting to forget about chores and just have a good time with friends? I was also thinking that it would be nice if we could have a moment to be like regular middle school students." Kanata kept on. "… A time where we could think for ourselves, and make something out of it, that's why I…"

Miyu then saw Kanata at a different light. "Kanata… He was thinking about me…" She thought to herself. "Kanata, you think about a lot of things." She spoke.

"Well, you weren't thinking of anything." He quickly retorted back at her, much to her surprise.

"That was mean!"

Kanata then started laughing. Miyu then realized how silly the conversation had become and started laughing as well. "Say Miyu…" Kanata stopped.

"What?"

"I was meaning to ask you a long time ago, aren't you lonely without your parents?"

Miyu then took a few seconds and smiled. "it's weird but I don't feel lonely at all. How about you, Kanata?"

"Me neither." Kanata replied then again snickered a little.

"What is it?"

"I was just remembering the time when Ruu came flying into our lives. I never expected an alien baby suddenly appear right in front of us." Kanata said.

"Ruu flies around and Wannya spontaneously transforms." Miyu replied.

"A lot has happened."

"Yeah."

"Like getting sucked into a dimensional chasm and turning small."

"So much happened, and everyone was always there."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Kanata… do you think Ruu will remember Earth when he grows up?"

"It doesn't matter whether he remembers it or not."

Miyu only looked at him as he looked forward towards the sunset until the sky turns dimmer by the second. "I guess you're right."

"It's starting to get dark." Kanata noticed the change.

"Yeah." Both of them felt silent again. "Hey look! It's the Moon. It's huge." Miyu said. "I wonder if Ruu's planet has a moon, too."

"It would be nice if it did." He answered as the two of them admired the moon on top of them.

"It's weird." She thought to herself. "I'm in the mountains at night, but I'm not afraid at all. Is this because Kanata is with me?"

"Ugh!" Kanata felt a sharp pain.

Miyu noticed this and saw that his pants had tinge of blood on it. "Ah! Kanata, you're bleeding!"

"Oh, I must have scratched it when I came down." Kanata said calmly as he looked at the blood spot where his right knee was. "It'll be fine if I just lick." Kanata then exposed his right leg and there it was. His right knee was indeed scraped up bad.

"No! Let me see it." Miyu stopped him and then examined the wound. "This is worse than my injury. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"No you won't. Stay right here, I'll go get some water." Miyu stood up and ran off leaving him.

"H-hey!" Kanata called her back. "If you go to the forest when it's this dark, you'll---" he stopped from talking when he heard a big gushing sound from the trees ahead as Miyu was screaming in terror.

A few minutes later, Miyu came back with dirt, twigs and leaves all over her. With her, was her pink handkerchief doused in water.

"Now Kanata let me see your leg."

"O-okay…" Kanata was not entirely sure about the idea anymore.

Miyu then knelt down in front of him and started wiping the blood off around the wound at first before she began cleaning the scrape. "You're really over doing this." Kanata said to her.

Miyu didn't say anything and continued cleaning his move. After that, she folded it neatly and wrapped it around his knee, making sure the cleaner side of the cloth was covering his wound, then tied it tight.

"There you go. That should last for a while."

As she raised her head, she realized that the distance originally between them shortened. From their bodies three feet apart to their faces three inches apart. Each of them not saying anything as both of them stared at each other's eyes.

Kanata's hazel brown eyes were as wide as Miyu's emerald green eyes. And as soon as the rational judgment jumpstarted back again, they turned their heads away from each other.

"What's going on? I feel really hot all of the sudden." Miyu thought again to herself. "This has never happened before." She turned her head slowly to look at him. "It really has never happened."

Kanata stayed quiet. Miyu frowned wondering if ever he was feeling the same weirdness as she was. She was about to say something then both of them heard some eerie high pitch sounds from the forest ahead.

"What is that?"

"Shh!"

The sounds became even more loudly as they heard someone shrieking. Kanata and Miyu got startled by the sound. Miyu got so afraid that she quickly grabbed onto Kanata's body, while he shielded her with his right arm.

"What? What is it? A bear? It's a bear isn't it?" Miyu said with a fright as the sounds were getting louder and they saw trees are falling one after another like something big was coming at them.

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

And then there it was… a dark figure standing in front of them with two glowing orbs glaring at the two.

Kanata was still speechless but rather took a closer look at the strange figure.

"Ah! Kanata!"

It was just Christine.

"Hanakomachi?!"

"Chris?!"

The pink haired girl came floating closer to the dumbstruck couple with delight on her face. "I finally found you, it must have been fate… Eh—Miyu?" Christine's words fell short as she finally realized that Kanata had Miyu beside him.

"On this beautiful night, you two are alone… could this be an escape for love?" She spoke as cold sweats came out of her face.

"Chris… I…" Miyu could only felt the heebie-jeebies once again as Christine was ready for the kill.

"Why? How can this be… WWRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"Calm down, Hanakomachi! We're not alone!" Kanata tried to tell her off.

"That's right! Santa is with us!" Miyu followed suit.

"He's not here right now but he'll be here any minute!"

"Oh, is that so?" Christine said reverting back to her old sweet and innocent personality. Miyu and Kanata just sighed in relief, not to mention astounded by the fickleness of her behavior.

"You know, I thought I sensed your presence so I came all the way to this mountain. I was so scared that I had to sing to myself as I walked along the path."

"That was a song?" the two said in unison finally understanding what just happened earlier.

"OOYYY!!! Kanata!" a voice came from above them. It was Santa finally arriving at the scene. The three people below looked up and saw him looking for them.

"OOYYY!!! Santa! We're here!" Kanata hollered back at his friend.

"Santa!!!" Miyu waived at him.

"Huh? There are three of you, now?" Santa noticed the people below and then came two others with him looking down.

"Mikan?"

"Miss Mizuno?"

"Don't worry! The ex-mountain rescue team member Mizuno is here for you!" Mikan yelled.

"But why are you here too, Mikan?" Kanata asked.

"I was taking a walk." Mikan has inexplicably teleported down to the bottom of the cliff and laughed maniacally. "This is like my backyard."

"You really are ubiquitous."

"O HO HO HO HO!"

* * *

"And finally I came back to the cliff along with Miss Mizuno and Mikan. We saw Kanata and Miyu were still there at the bottom. Christine was there with them as well." Santa concluded.

"Wait, Miss Mizuno and Mikan?" Aya asked. "How far off were you people anyway?"

"Christine, you were there so how come you are like hearing all of this now for the first time?" Nanami turned to the pink haired lass.

"You know, you'd think I would remember something." "Christine just smiled. "I must have just forgotten about it until now."

"So, nothing happened between you and Miyu?" Nozomu gazed at Kanata.

"Weren't you listening? Santa found us all standing there." Kanata irritatingly replied. "It's not like I wanted to be stuck there with someone like her at the middle of nowhere to begin with."

Miyu just froze, realizing now that was Kanata's true feelings about that incident. Kanata only looked at her, waiting for any backlash comment from his blonde haired friend. But nothing in particular that he was expecting.

"I didn't realize that it was just a mistake for you to be there with me." Miyu said to Kanata that only he could hear. Her tone was sad that made him cringed deep down.

"Nozomu, please calm down. It was my fault that we ended up stuck there and I just got Kanata into such a mess." Miyu calmly admitted to Nozomu as she holds his hand. "We just sat there patiently to wait for help, nothing else happened. I swear."

"Miyu…" Kanata hardly whimpering her name out loud. He felt Miyu's mood just changed all of the sudden and wanted to kick himself, yet again, for saying something stupid, yet again, not thinking before speaking, yet again. Seriously, he's been doing that kind of thing a lot lately. He was lucky that his issue with Akira got through to Miyu when he said, 'I think i still love her... I think.' Now he just dug his grave deeper with this thanks to his indeciciveness.

"Oh Miyu, I trust you with your words." Nozomu held her hands in return. "Forgive me doubting you."

"It's alright. Now we all heard the story so let's move on shall we?" Miyu walked a few steps further ahead. She was feeling bad and just wanted to get to the hot springs to relax. Actually, just thinking about the word hot-springs only reminded her of what Kanata said about him not wanting to be stuck there under the cliff with her alone.

She really thought it was one of their moments that they grew a bit closer.

"Miyu, wait!"

Kanata tried to catch her when Miss Makoto appeared before them. "Mister Saionji, could you come with me and help us teachers in organizing for tonight's activities? It will only take us for just a little while; the other class representatives will be there as well."

"Um… I…" Kanata looked back to his friends, to Miyu in particular. She met his gaze but turn her head down. He frowned after seeing her like this. He figured it would be wise to talk to her alone when they have the chance later on.

"Alright I'll go, Miss Makoto." Kanata approved to the teacher. "You guys go ahead with me. I'll catch up with you later."

"Sure, buddy. Me and Nozomu will enjoy our 'sight-seeing'. Santa gave his best friend a thumb-up.

"We will enjoy it twice as much for you in your absence." Nozomu just winked.

"What 'sight-seeing' are you two idiots talking about?" Aya and Nanami said in unison as they clunked the two boys on the head.

"Oh Kanata, I will miss you." Christine said in awe. "But you're just doing you class duty so I'm proud of you for being so responsible."

Kanata did heard them all but he was kind of waiting for Miyu to say something but alas, he just got a silent response and a blank look from the girl. He can already tell that it's not going to be a fun time in Hokkaido, like harboring Ruu and Wannya in the resort wasn't stressful enough already.

OH! Which reminds him, they had to let Ruu know it's about time for them to go out.

"Miyu." Kanata called her. "Be sure to check the time, okay?" Kanata pointed to his wrist, a gesture that someone would do asking for the time on someone else's wristwatch. Yeah, he was a subtle about it. Miyu was still upset, however, she didn't forget about their alien son and sitter pet. She just answered him with a nod. Kanata had a weak smile and took her answer before he went ahead.

* * *

"Wannya! Look! My watch is blinking red." Ruu rushed to his sitter pet excitedly.

"It appears so." Wannya replied. "Alrighty then, we have the signal to go outside and have our fun now. Do you remember the plan, master Ruu?"

"Yep, We go out there dressed up like Mama and Papa and make sure that we keep our distance from their classmates and teachers so that we won't be recognized by the lot of them. That way the only ones we would worry about are the resort staff." Ruu explained.

"Good boy, Master Ruu."

"Well Papa did made things clear and simple. I don't want to cause Papa any more trouble."

"Don't think like that Master Ruu." Wannya consoled the boy. "Master Kanata was the one who thought of the plan so all of us could enjoy the resort as a family, well as much as a family like us would normally do under these circumstances, of course."

"You're right. But I do kind of want to dress up as Papa this time."

"Let's save that for later Master Ruu. Maybe Master Kanata would approve of it but for now let's do what he says and have you still dressed up like Miss Miyu. Besides, I'll do most of the talking so all you have to do is follow my lead so we could avoid trouble."

After a few minutes of getting ready, Wannya and Ruu were ready to go outside. Wannya, who transformed as Kanata; slowly let out his head to look for anyone in the halls. With no one in sign of anyone at the moment, he walked out of the room followed by Ruu, who's the spitting image of Miyu.

"Master Ruu, look at your watch and flip it open." Wannya told Ruu.

"Okay…" Ruu obeyed and saw a white, a blue and a red dot.

"See those dots there? The red dot represents Miss Miyu's whereabouts and the blue one is for Master Kanata. I had them put on the tracking devise so we could easily avoid or locate them while we are roaming around the resort. The white one is me, just in case we get separated." Wannya explained.

"I get it now. This is awesome, Wannya!"

"Well I can't take all of the credit. When you were a baby and got the 100-multiple flu, Miss Miyu got freaked out when the remaining multiple of yours was missing." Wannya replied. "But after you got your health back, Master Kanata was worried that you might actually get lost again so he requested me to have these prepared. I was able to finally get them into use and the timing couldn't be more perfect, especially now that you suddenly became a teenager overnight."

"Aww shucks." Ruu scratched the back of his long blonde wig. "Mama and Papa worry too much."

"They are you're earth parents, Master Ruu. It comes with the package." Wannya chuckled.

"Hey if you're the white dot, how come it's blinking slightly pin-pointing inside the room while you are here with me outside?" Ruu asked Wannya.

Wannya then started to search himself. "Hehehe. I think I left my tracker somewhere inside. Stay here, Master Ruu. I'll go inside real quick to find it."

And with that, Ruu was alone in the hallway. He just shrugged and decided to wait there patiently. Ruu then saw a mirror hanging on the wall a few feet away from their room. The boy approached the mirror to check himself out.

"Looking like Mama is in the bag but I think I can pass as Papa as well." Ruu then noticed his long blonde wig was a little shifty, probably when he scratched his head that it moved a little. He took out a comb from his back pocket and started rearranging his wig.

"Hey Kouzuki!"

Ruu just froze after hearing a voice from the hallway. He turned his head and he saw a teenage boy dressed up with the resort's robe. The guy just kept on walking towards Ruu who had absolutely no idea who it was or what to do at the moment.

OH SNAP!!! It's Kisaragi Tohru, the class representative from class 2-A. For the sake of those who couldn't remember who this guy was, this was the guy who wanted to introduce himself to Miyu during gym class until Kanata prevented him by launching a basketball at him --- accidentally of course. Since the real Miyu or Kanata was not here, naturally the disguised Ruu was clueless.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kouzuki." Tohru showed a smile at 'MIYU'.

At this point on, the term 'MIYU' will be used on how Tohru perceives Ruu as Kouzuki Miyu, in drag.

Ruu just responded with curvy nervous smile himself.

"Kouzuki, don't you recognize me? It's me, Kisaragi Tohru."

"Oh yes! Kisaragi, how could I forget, ahohoho." Ruu tried to change the pitch of his voice to imitate Miyu's tone. HE figured it would be best to just agree to whatever this guy says right now until Wannya comes back.

What's taking him so long anyway?

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I CANT FIND IT ANYWHERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE IS IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"It's okay, Kouzuki. I don't blame you for not recognizing me. Usually girls would notice my presence a few meters away." Tohru said to him.

"Really, now." Ruu replied. Ruu took a good look at Tohru and without a doubt, the guy was the quite the looker but Kanata was more handsome.

"This guy aint got nothing on Papa."

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"Hm? Oh no it's nothing, hohoho."

"Well Saionji is responsible for this you know. He purposely interrupted our rare chance of getting to know each other. Seriously, just because he's popular among the girls he thinks he also owns them, especially you Kouzuki just because you two live under the same roof."

"You're right Mama belongs with Papa."

"What was that?"

"Oh no Its' nothing, hohoho."

"Is there something wrong with you, Kouzuki?" Tohru came closer to 'MIYU's face. Ruu just froze worrying that this guy might actually realize that he was not really Kouzuki Miyu. "You're voice is kinda different from what I remembered."

"Oh… ah… I think I'm coming out of a cold or something."

"Well that can't be good. C'mon let's go to somewhere warm. Come with me." Tohru grabbed 'MIYU's hand and they started walking away. Ruu still doesn't know what to do at this point and looked at the room distancing away but Wannya was still inside.

"Um… where are you taking me?" Ruu asked Tohru.

"First we have to get you out of that fashionable clothes and get you a resort robe. Resort Rules you know."

Ruu looked at his get up and realized what he meant. He remembered Miyu and Kanata were dressed in robes after they head out earlier. Clearly he was not dressed for the occasion. There's another thing that Ruu realized. Tohru was not guiding him aimlessly. Not to mention, everytime a resort staff they encounter, they all stopped to the side and bowed saying 'Good evening, young master' with a big smile on their faces.

Weird

"It seems you know you're way around here, Kisaragi."

"I better be. Our family owns this resort."

"What? You own this place? Wow that's awesome."

Tohru noticed how 'MIYU' was genuinely impressed by this. Without Saionji lurking around her, Kouzuki was not as hard to talk to as most boys think.

Score

The two of them then stopped in front of the resort's storage area. They approached the counter and there was a woman alerted by their presence. "Good evening, Master Tohru." She greeted.

"Good evening, Miss Sayaka." Tohrun smiled at her.

"What brings you to the storage area? Your school delegation is not in short of anything, is it?"

"Relax, Miss Sayaka. Everything will be taken care of if the need arises." Tohru politely replied. "This is Kouzuki Miyu. We are here so my friend here could get herself with a resort robe."

Ruu just bowed immediately at the woman and thought of an excuse real quick. "I'm so sorry for the trouble, but I'm feeling a little cold and I'm wearing these clothes because it makes me feel comfortable."

"Is that so? Perhaps you're not accustomed from cold environments, young lady. Don't worry I have just the thing for you." Miss Sayaka walked out of her station and guided the two inside. "You and your lady friend follow me, Master Tohru."

"Let's go Kouzuki." Tohru once again held 'MIYU's hand. Tohru now realizes how soft and dainty 'MIYU's hand. It kinda felt like holding a hand of a baby for some reason. Regardless, Tohru was feeling really happy that 'MIYU' was not being too difficult. But he had to be careful not do anything that might jeopardize his chances now that Saionji was not around to spoil their moment.

* * *

"Excuse me? We were just passing by and heard some noise inside there. Is everything alright? Do you need any help?" A resort staff knocked on the door.

"Everything is fine, thank you. I'm just looking for a small item that I just misplaced. Thank you." Wannya quickly hollered."

* * *

Back inside the storage room, Miss Sayaka handed Ruu a unique set of robe then pointed him to the changing room. Ruu couldn't help but to oblige and proceed to change inside while Tohru of course waited outside with Miss Sayaka.

"She is pretty, young master." Miss Sayaka whispered. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Wh-what are you getting at, Miss Sayaka?" Tohru blushed while she just chuckled.

"I think I overused my welcome here." The storage keeper composed herself and started to retreat. "Master Tohru, I'd be returning back to my station. I hope you two could find your way back as well."

"Yeah, thank you very much for your help, Miss Sayaka. We'll be fine on our own." Tohru replied.

"You're such a nice guy, Kisaragi." Tohru heard Miyu's voice from the changing cubicle.

"What do you mean by that, Kouzuki?"

"I mean, you treat your people real nicely."

"Well I think it's good for business that one should treat his workers like family to be more productive."

"That's good to hear." Ruu then came out of the cubicle with the robe on. "Hey, moving around with this on feels great. The fabric is not too warm or too cold. It's just right."

Tohru sees 'MIYU' and was really in awe at the sight of the blonde girl. 'MIYU' looked innocent and even more enticing. "You look amazing Kouzuki." He spoke.

"Really? There's nothing special about this other than how comfortable this is so--- OH!"

Ruu was just shocked as Tohru just moved forward and wrapped his arms around his waist. At this moment, Ruu's mind was like 'Whoa WTF is this' as his brain can't comprehend what and why was Tohru was doing this hugging and apparently breathing down on his neck.

"Um… Kisaragi…" Ruu nervously spoke the words. "Wh--- what are you doing?"

* * *

"Hey, where is the class representative of Class 2 – A?" Miss Makoto asked Kanata.

"You mean Kisaragi Tohru? I think he went back to his quarters or something." Kanata replied.

* * *

"Master Ruu, I've found it!" Wannya emerged from the room finally locating his tracker. "Oro… where is Master Ruu?

* * *

"Miyu, get your butt in here already!" Nanami called her semi naked friend."

"Yeah, the water is perfectly fine." Aya said as she splashed some hot spring water to the blonde.

"No matter how many times I bathe in hot springs, they are always so refreshing. Good for the skin, too." Christine spoke

"Stupid Kanata… Okay girls make room for me!"

* * *

"Alright guys, are you ready for Operation Hungry Eyes?" Nozomu asked Santa.

"I got all the surveillance equipment here." Santa replied.

"You guys are heroes to all boys everywhere." One of their classmates, along with others on the 'Men Side' of the hot spring, spoke with glee and excitement.

"Okame, take this camera with you and fly over to the Women Side. Be sure to be covert, okay?"

"Rrraa!" Okame, Nozomu's pet white parakeet gave his master a salute."

"Let's make some memories here in Hokkaido!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
